Emperatriz Rebelde
by Funny Wara
Summary: Una nueva generación de "soldados", una nueva amenaza, mas sangre, mas suspenso, mas armas. mas balas. Sin embargo los mismos ojos azules y su hija en una nueva aventura para demostrar que las mujeres también pueden "jugar" a la guerra.
1. El Camino

Continuación de la historia "Una Reina de Guerra"; s/10316333/1/Una-Reina-De-Guerra

Emperatriz Rebelde…

Capítulo 1; El camino…

En una mañana fría típica de la ciudad de Helsinki en Finlandia una pequeña de cabellos violetas salía de su casa después de una pequeña negociación de su padre, un desayuno a cambio de armas para divertirse, quizá no fue mal negocio.

-disfruta tu día de clases- decía un pelirrojo desde la puerta de su casa, su esposa quien tenia unos hermosos cabellos azules había entrado hace poco pensando en cómo castigar a su amado por aquel negocio.

Por otro lado, la joven de 16 años se encaminaba a la escuela, era un frio 20 de agosto del año 2873. Con una bufanda y chaqueta en una esquina de una callejuela yacía otra joven esperando a su prima, se trataba de una joven de cabello negro con las puntas tinturadas de un color rojizo, se traba de Evelyn.

-Perdona, se me hizo tarde…- decía la joven de cabellos violetas a su prima entre risas.

-no importa, ¿trajiste lo que me prometiste? - preguntaba la chica con una mirada curiosa.

-claro que sí, ya sabes cómo es mi padre- respondía la chica mientras caminaban hacia la escuela.

Entre preguntas y respuestas siguieron caminando, de momento hubo una pregunta que cambio el humor de la chica de cabellos teñidos.

-¿y cómo van tus padres?- preguntaba Annie y entonces el ambiente se tornó algo pesado.

-siempre es lo mismo… no quiero hablar de eso- respondía fría Evelyn.

-Bueno, deberías ser mas tolerante, siempre que hablamos de ese tema te enojas, deberías relajarte un poco, hoy iremos a dispararle a un par de latas- bromeaba Annie con la intención de animar un poco a su prima.

-para ti es fácil decirlo, tus padres siempre están contigo. En cambio, a mi Pareciera que no me quisieran- decía algo triste la chica de 15 años.

-Bueno, mi tía Hitomiko esta en Estados Unidos haciendo su trabajo, y mi tío Van trabaja todo el día, quizá debes comprenderlos un poco más- se explicaba Annie.

-créeme, no me importa que trabajen o no estén en casa, lo que me molesta es que jamás me llamen o me escriban, es como sino existiera-

-bueno, ante eso quizá tengas razón- decía Annie comprendiendo el enfado de su prima.

-olvida eso, mejor vamos a divertirnos un poco antes de la escuela- anuncio la joven de cabellos teñidos mientras que de sus botas sacaba partes de un arma y la ensamblándola como toda una profesional.

Su prima la miraba con una cara aburrida, de alguna forma algo la había decepcionado.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntaba Evelyn.

-¿Por qué demonios trajiste un subfusil? Se supone que me pediste municiones para una 9-42- planteaba Annie mostrando su arma que obviamente era más pequeña.

-mis padres también fueron soldados, es obvio que trajera algo así, no eres la única con privilegios- se mofaba de su arma la chica frente a su prima.

-no importa, con esta arma te podría patear el trasero, muévete… se nos va a hacer tarde- apuraba Annie para que fueras a la escuela y posteriormente a un improvisado campo de tiro algo apartado de la pequeña ciudadela.

Las municiones se habían terminado, y la chica de cabellos violetas suspiraba contenta viendo el 98% de las latas en el suelo.

-esto es lo mejor, ¿no crees? - preguntaba Annie a su prima quien estaba sentada sobre un tronco perdida en la neblina helada de las 6 de la tarde.

Al ver a su prima absorta en sus pensamientos decidido darle un pequeño susto con un grito.

-Evelyn, ¡DESPIERTA!, ¿en que estas pensando? – Evelyn se exalto un poco lanzando su mano en señal de reflejo defensivo pero su prima sabia que reaccionaria así y detuvo su mano.

-no hagas eso, casi me da un infarto…- decía la chica de cabellos teñidos algo molesta.

-pues no vuelvas a soñar despierta… vamos a casa es algo tarde- decía Annie y ambas se disponían a volver a casa.

En el camino vieron a tres hombres rodeando a una mujer. Eso era adrenalina para Annie quien no dudo en intervenir. Sin embargo, mientras ella era el "acelerador" su prima era el "freno" por eso se llevaban tan bien.

-Mira, unos maleantes, vamos a darles una lección- decía Annie relamiéndose los labios como si de comida se tratara.

-nop, espera, piensa un poco, planea algo mas elaborado, ¿olvidas que gastaste todas tus municiones con las latas? – decía Evelyn halando a su prima por la bufanda.

-si ya sé, pero no se necesitan balas para que yo sea letal- reprochaba Annie como si estuviesen sosteniendo a un perro de su correa.

-Bien, solo… no los mates o nos meterás en problemas- advertía Evelyn soltando a la fiera y posteriormente preparando su pistola eléctrica por si algo pasaba.

Los tres hombres estaban asechando a un mujer sola y asustada, en eso una voz justiciera rompió el frio de la noche en aquella ciudadela.

-Tres hombres contra una mujer en medio de una calle desolada, ¿de verdad son hombres? Para mí son un trio de niñitas cobardes- decía Annie acercándose con una mirada retadora.

-¿Quién es esta niñita?, vete a tu casa o saldrás lastimada- decía uno de los hombres y al unisonó los demás dieron la vuelta

-pues me parece de cobardes que roben a una mujer entre tres… es todo- se explicaba la chica viendo a los tres hombres.

-mejor, mas dinero esta noche- decía uno de los delincuentes sacando un cuchillo.

-¿un cuchillo?, bah, tenia que ser un hombre- en eso Annie de una de las mangas saco un par de chacos.

Evelyn al ver eso paso su mano por su cara en señal de "ella siempre hace lo mismo y esta armada hasta los dientes"

-es una niñita jugando a ser ninja, yo me encargo de ella- uno de los maleantes se abalanzo sobre ella, pero Annie con habilidad le asesto un golpe con los chacos a su pierna y luego al cuchillo para dejarlo desarmado y una vez estado a su altura un fuerte puño en la mandíbula cerro el primer round dejando inconsciente a aquel hombre.

-bien, uno menos, faltan dos… ¿se animan? – decía la chica de cabellos violetas provocando a sus rivales.

En eso uno de los maleantes estaba por desenfundar su arma de fuego que traía en la cintura de su pantalón, rápidamente Evelyn noto eso y disparo su pistola eléctrica paralizando al hombre, en medio de la confusión Annie arrojo los chacos a la cara del maleante que seguía en pie y posteriormente con una patada lo dejo fuera de si tirándolo al suelo. así concluyo el intento de asalto.

-te dije que debías tener cuidado- decía Evelyn guardando su pistola eléctrica.

-yo también hubiese podido darle con mis chacos, pero igual gracias por robarme un tercio de la diversión- respondía Annie guardando sus chacos en su manga nuevamente.

Después de hablar con la mujer víctima y la policía todo quedo arreglado y las chicas se fueron a casa de Annie.

Abrieron la puerta y desde la cocina salía el pelirroja con un delantal para recibir a las recién llegadas.

-¿papa?, ¿Qué traes puesto?- preguntaba Annie viendo a su padre con una cara de risa.

En ese momento interrumpió la señora de la casa la chica de cabellos azules con una mirada de enfado.

-se llama castigo y eso mismo te toca a ti por haber llevado armas a la escuela- la madre de la chica se paro enfrente de ella y se dispuso a quitarle el arma que llevaba consigo.

-mama… - decía Annie rodando sus ojos como de costumbre frente a los reclamos de su madre.

-entrégamela…- decía la chica peli azul.

la joven saco el arma del pequeño cinturón escondido en su entrepierna y se la dio a su madre.

-Evelyn, tú también, entrégame tu arma…- decía sorpresivamente la madre de Annie. Nada se escapaba de esos ojos azules.

-tía, pero yo no tengo nada…- balbuceaba Evelyn tratando de evitar la mirada asesina de su tía.

-¿a no?, porque no creo que te hayas equivocado de talla de botas, dame ese subfusil, y no los vuelvas a meter allí, si enfrías el engranaje dañaras el repetidor- y así Evelyn se quedo sin haba y sin armas.

Para Annie era su pan de cada día, su madre y su padre conocen cada trampa, arma y método, escapar de ellos era complicado.

-bien chicas laven sus manos, la cena esta lista- decía el pelirrojo volviendo a la cocina.

Suspirando la chica de cabellos violetas se quito los guantes y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, sin embargo, su madre tomo su brazo y regreso la mirada asesina.

-¿¡otra vez con esos malditos chacos!?, Annie, ya lo habíamos hablado, dame esos chacos, no eres un ninja- Decía la peli azul molesta viendo las ampollas en las manos de su hija

Annie con un movimiento rápido soltó su brazo y el numerito de hija buena termino.

-sino puedo tener armas déjame divertirme al menos con mis cosas, a veces eres muy molesta mama- respondió molesta subiendo las escaleras seguida por su prima quien no dijo una palabra.

Mientras tanto en la cocina el pelirrojo se hizo de "oídos sordos" para evitar una charla incomoda con su esposa.

\- ¿puedes creerlo Hiroto? - preguntaba la dama de cabellos azules a su esposo quien estaba frente al lavaplatos.

-¿de que hablas?- se hacia el tonto aquel pelirrojo y su amada puso los puntos sobre las íes al notar tal insolencia.

-sabes de que hablo, por favor pon atención o de verdad me voy a enojar Hiroto- decía molesta y entonces el hombre dejo el trapo con el que estaba limpiando y la vio seriamente.

-creo que a veces si exageras Ulvida- respondía el pelirrojo y no le gusto para nada esa respuesta a su esposa.

-¿ahora la defiendes?, ¿entiendes porque quiero alejarla de las armas al menos?- decía casi gritando la chica peli azul.

-no lo entiendo, pero no creo que sea la forma de hablar o tratar con tu hija- decía el pelirrojo colocando sus manos en los hombros de su amada tratando de calmarla.

-yo crecí sin opción a elegir mi vida, siempre fueron armas, balas, ordenes, muertes, tragedia… guerra. Quiero que ella elija una vida, que pueda tener elección- se explicaba la peli azul un poco más tranquila.

-ella elegirá algún día, aún es muy joven, si, le gustan las armas asiáticas, quizá solo sea un pasatiempo o moda, aun así, Tiene buenas notas en la escuela, habla 4 idiomas y lo mejor es que prefiero verte quitarle unos chacos que majea a la perfección y no drogas. créeme que podrá elegir su vida, solo debes ser un poco más "tolerante"- decía el pelirrojo abrasando a su esposa y así transformando la pelea en un momento romántico.

Cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo "buena" sonó el teléfono del pelirrojo y este se extrañó puesto que era muy raro que una llamada le llegara y menos en horas de la noche.

-¿Quién te llama a esta hora Hitoro?, ¿acaso me estas siendo infiel?- inmediatamente las manos de la peli azul que abrasaban el cuello de su amado empezaron a ahorcarlo.

A pesar de que no apretaba con mucha fuera el pelirrojo le hizo gracia la suposición de su esposa y vio quien era el remitente.

-Cálmate, mira es solo Gazelle- decía el pelirrojo mostrándole su teléfono a su esposa a quien le gustaba cambiar de ánimo seguido.

-yo contestarte por ti ¿sí? - decía la peli azul tomando el teléfono para contestar.

-adoro a las mujeres celosas- se burlaba el pelirrojo.

…

…

…

Continuara.


	2. Ecos del Pasado

Capitulo 2; Ecos del pasado

La chica peli azul respondió la llamada sin salir de la cocina, para su sorpresa no era el joven de cabellos celestes sino su esposa qatarí.

\- ¿Ulvida? ¿eres tú? - preguntaba la misteriosa Deka Blizzard al otro lado de la línea.

-me gustaría saber porque llamas a mi esposo a esta hora Deka, será mejor que tengas una explicación- sentenciaba la peli azul con algo de celos en sus palabras.

-la tengo, no te preocupes, ¿podrías pasarme a tu esposo?, es algo urgente- decía la chica de cabellos blancos seria en sus palabras.

-Hiroto, ten… pero quiero que actives el altavoz- decía sonriendo con malicia la chica entregándole el teléfono a su esposo.

-bien, como sea… hola- el pelirrojo obediente como siempre activo el altavoz y se dispuso a hablar con una de las mejores soldados aun activas del planeta.

-se ve que tienes un matrimonio muy "firme"- decía en broma la chica de cabellos blancos sin saber que estaba en altavoz.

-jeje, si, algo así, ¿Qué sucede Deka?, no suelen llamar seguido, ¿al fin decidieron retirarse? - preguntaba el pelirrojo queriendo saber el motivo de la llamada.

En medio de la respuesta la conversación paso a ser un tema serio.

-Es el "GICM" de nuevo (Grupo Islámico Combatiente Marroquí)- respondía la chica dejando helado al pelirrojo quien en su imaginación rebobinaba todo lo sucedido en ese entonces con ese grupo y la relación directa que tenían con la mismísima chica catarí.

La chica peli azul solo miraba confundida, no tenia idea quien era ese grupo ni que tenia que ver con el pasado de ambos soldados,

-no puede ser, ¿Cómo estas tan segura? - volvía en si el pelirrojo después de visualizar todo lo sucedido en marruecos.

-una base militar en San Petersburgo fue asaltada hace unos días y… dejaron su huella, esa horrible huella en forma de estrella- decía la chica catarí

-entiendo que es una situación complicada, pero ¿exactamente que quieres de nosotros?, ¿acaso pretendes que yo…- fue interrumpida por la chica al otro lado de la línea.

-tu y Ulvida están el Helsinki muy cerca de la frontera rusa, deben ayudarnos, tu mejor que nadie sabes que este grupo no es tarea fácil- se explicaba la chica de cabellos blancos.

En ese momento la pareja se miro a los ojos buscando una respuesta positiva o negativa frente a la petición dada por la chica catarí.

-Hiroto, es una de las insurrecciones más titánicas que jamás había visto, debes ayudarnos- suplicaba la chica algo preocupada.

\- ¿y mi hermana?, ¿ella no puede ayudarte? - preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-Hitomiko y Estados Unidos no moverán un musculo, es conflicto europeo, no creo que puedan ayudarme, hemos tenido 5 rechazos de gobiernos diferentes, ellos saben que es una misión suicida- planteaba la chica de cabellos blancos.

-es una situación difícil, déjame hacer un par de llamadas, veré si puedo conseguir ayuda- sentenciaba el pelirrojo y la llamada finalizo.

En el momento en que el pelirrojo corto la llamada un mundo de preguntas le esperaba por parte de su esposa.

\- ¿y bien?, ¿Qué fue todo eso? - preguntaba preocupada la chica peli azul.

Pero antes de contarle sobre el pasado Annie y su prima habían bajado para cenar.

-niñas, aquí esta la cena, por favor Annie sírvele a tu prima y a ti, tengo que hablar con tu madre a solas- decía el pelirrojo halando del brazo a su esposa para llevarla al jardín.

-ahora sí, dime que fue lo que paso- preguntaba algo desesperada la chica de cabellos azules.

-hace mucho tiempo en Marruecos el "GICM" era dirigido por Halam Khedira una mujer muy popular entre los grupos revolucionarios árabes y africanos por lo sucedido en Mozambique donde reunió un ejercito de 800 mil hombres en menos de un mes para acabar con un régimen monárquico que azotaba el país siguió recorriendo el continente y reuniendo soldados, quizá su mayor fuerte no era el talento de pelear sino la cantidad de soldados que tenia bajo su poder. Llego a Marruecos en el año 2799 y tomo el control del GICM dándole una nueva identidad y claro mas poder del que ya tenía- narraba el pelirrojo.

-bien lo del peligro ya lo entiendo, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver con Deka o contigo? - preguntaba la peli azul.

-Khedira era una mujer que le gustaba la vida nocturna, disfrutaba mucho su sexualidad, el problema es que se enamoro de una prostituta a la que asesinaría unos meses después por una supuesta infidelidad, todo el mundo se entero de que era lesbiana por un periodista que le hizo seguimiento por un tiempo-

-aja, ¿y? - insistía en más explicaciones la esposa del pelirrojo.

-La prostituta de la que Khedira se enamoro era la madre de Deka, y bueno cuando se publico esa noticia ella fue a buscarla sola, en ese mismo momento la publicación de la muerte de esa mujer la agencia de seguridad de las naciones unidas vio que era posible infiltrarse en su grupo militar así que decidieron enviarme a mí para poder arrestarla. Deka no era estúpida y tenia el mismo plan que yo, coincidimos en un grupo de caza de los hombres de Khedira y nuestras reputaciones como soldados de elite en el mundo fue evidente, sabíamos que teníamos el mismo propósito, sin embargo, algo salió mal al momento de ejecutarlo- seguía con la historia el pelirrojo.

-¿tiene que ver con la única misión fallida que tiene Deka en su expediente?- se hacia una idea la chica peli azul.

-si, así lo ponen los expedientes, pero yo estaba allí y sé que literalmente ella cumplió con su objetivo- suspiraba el pelirrojo recordando

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

-nos ganamos la confianza de Khedira, y nos ascendió a sus escoltas privados, una noche cuando estábamos a solas en su cuartel, ella tomo un cuchillo y jamás había visto a un ser humano matar a otro de la manera en que Deka asesino a esa mujer, uso solo aquel cuchillo, sus manos y sus dientes, no la dejo gritar siquiera. Mis manos tiemblan de horror cuando recuerdo esa escena, no parecía un ser humano, eso hace el odio te transforma en otra persona. Cuando termino su acto de venganza decidió apodarse "Blizzard" o tormenta de nieve en honor a la marca del cuchillo con el que mato a la asesina de su madre, además me conto que para asesinar así a alguien debes tener la consciencia 100 grados bajo cero. En nuestro expediente aparece "misión fallida" porque debíamos arrestarla no matarla, pero aun así logramos detenerla de algún modo- sonreía el pelirrojo viendo a su esposa asombrada por la historia

-pero no lo entiendo, si Khedira fue asesinada, ¿Cómo es que ese grupo volvió de la nada? - preguntaba confundida la peli azul.

-ese grupo tiene una ideología firme, solo que no tenían un líder, es como cambiarle el timón a un barco, es obvio que iba a resurgir, pero lo que me preocupa es ¿Quién los lidera y que hacen atacando Rusia? - decía el pelirrojo con la mano en su barbilla.

-Bueno, habrá que averiguarlo, iremos a ayudar a Deka- decía la chica peli azul enviando un mensaje de texto a la chica catarí; "Nos veremos en Imatra a las 14.00"

-iremos a enfrentar a los peores criminales del mundo, ¿entiendes eso? - preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-claro, pero tú y yo somos los mejores soldados del mundo, ¿a qué le temes? - sentenciaba la peli azul golpeando el hombro de su esposo

-bueno, es que, creo que tu y yo tenemos unos kilos de más, y estamos fuera de forma, ya pasaron 16 años Ulvida- en medio de ese comentario el pelirrojo recibió un golpe en su estomago por parte de su esposa.

-solo tu tendrás kilos de más, yo siempre me cuido mucho, además es como andar en bicicleta; jamás se olvida- sentenciaba la peli azul riéndose de su esposo.

-bueno, pero, ¿Qué haremos con Annie? – preguntaba el pelirrojo -ya no podemos irnos a la guerra sin preocupaciones, ahora ella existe, debemos asegurarnos de que estará bien, no quiero que pase lo mismo que paso con montana- decía el pelirrojo.

-tienes razón, se me acaba de ocurrir algo- decía la peli azul con sus ojos iluminados.

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?

Esta historia es la continuación de "Una Reina de guerra";

story/story_ ?storyid=10316333&chapter=1


	3. De Vuelta al Juego

Capitulo 3; De vuelta al juego…

Mientras tanto en Kazán la chica catarí y su amante estaban preparando todo para salir hacia la frontera de Rusia con Finlandia.

-el transporte aéreo esta cancelado por la nevada- decía el chico de cabellos celestes para el enojo de la chica de cabellos blancos que llevaba prisa.

-estos rusos no pueden con una simple brisa de nieve, tendremos que ir por tierra, prepara el equipo terrestre, saldremos en 20 minutos- demandaba la chica catarí.

-Nos llevan 6 horas de ventaja, ¿segura que quieres ir por tierra? - preguntaba el chico de cabellos celestes.

-no pienso darles un minuto mas de ventaja, Ulvida y Hiroto estarán allí, podremos localizarlos y además harán tiempo para que podamos llegar, no podemos perder más tiempo, vamos- insistía la chica de cabellos blancos.

En medio de tantas ordenes el amante de la chica catarí la tomo por el brazo para hacer que ella se calmara un poco y viéndola a los ojos le dedico un par de palabras.

-Deka, tranquila, si vas así tan ansiosa vas a hacer que nos maten… mírame a los ojos, si trabajamos todos juntos acabaremos con este problema, no hagas locuras. Porque si te pasa algo, seguramente yo también hare locuras- decía el joven y por parte de la chica de cabellos blancos recibió un beso y posteriormente una palmada en sus nalgas.

-tranquilo guapo, será nuestra última misión…- decía la amante de aquel joven y este se sorprendió al oír eso.

\- ¿e…en serio? ¿Q…q…quieres decir que al fin tu y yo? - balbuceaba sonrojado el joven de cabellos celestes.

-si, somos pareja ¿no?, ya me acompañaste a divertirme por todo el mundo. Ahora me toca a mi acompañarte a una aburrida vida de maternidad como tú quieres- sonreía sincera la joven viendo a su amado quien parecía un tomate.

-Deka yo…- pero antes de iniciar una escena romántica la chica coloco las condiciones.

-aun así, hasta entonces… debemos concentrarnos, y acabar con el GICM solo después de eso te daré lo que tanto me estuviste pidiendo, tonto- decía ajustando su equipo militar a su cintura que fue invadida por las manos de su pareja quien le beso el cuello hasta llegar a la mejilla susurrándole tiernamente.

-serás la mejor madre del mundo, yo sé que no te gusta esa vida, pero… gracias por darme esa oportunidad- susurraba el joven besando la mejilla de su amada y a su vez ajustando su equipamiento tipo armadura a su cintura.

-si estoy contigo, lo vale chico lindo, así que no lo vayas a echar a perder sino seré una madre soltera muy sexy y peligrosa- bromeaba la chica a su amante.

Después de un par de mimitos ambos subieron a su vehículo y partieron rumbo a san Petersburgo.

Mientras tanto en Finlandia. La chica de cabellos azules y el pelirrojo estaban preparándose para salir.

-El helicóptero llegara en 20 minutos, ¿estas lista Ulvida? - preguntaba el pelirrojo viendo a su esposa acomodándose los guantes de esa armadura especial que usaba cuando enfrento a Montana.

-es como si los años no pasaran- decía la peli azul viéndose al espejo, le quedaba perfecto, ni muy ajustado, ni muy holgado.

-Ulvida…- el pelirrojo dijo esto como aquel que ve un manjar de chocolate.

-¿si?- preguntaba la chica peli azul inocente de los ojos que la estaban viendo hasta que sintió unas manos rodeándole sus caderas.

-te ves muy sexy con esa armadura…- decía el pelirrojo moviendo sus dedos dentro de aquella fina armadura buscando la piel de su esposa.

-pareces un niño pequeño… igual no podemos, tenemos 20 minutos nada más- decía entre pequeñas risas y forcejeos con el pelirrojo.

-Solo necesito 2- respondía impaciente el pelirrojo encontrando el cierre que sostenía aquel pantalón corto recubierto de aluminio.

-noooo, yo necesito mucho más que 2, será mejor que prepares todo, no me quites la ropa, es algo tedioso poder vestirse con esta armadura, ve a cambiarte, no estamos en Liverpool- entre risas se termino aquella escena, de momento era muy pronto para un segundo hijo.

Decepcionado y con un problema mayúsculo allí abajo el pelirrojo termino de arreglarse con su típica armadura también para este tipo de encuentros, a simple vista parecía ropa común y corriente, sin embargo, la nanotecnología de la época la hacia muy resistente tanto como el mismo metal.

Antes de salir de la casa la chica peli azul después de unos ajustes coloco la corona conseguida en la cueva de Liverpool en su brazo izquierdo y al fin el helicóptero llego.

-Bien… Regreso el "terror azul"- decía el pelirrojo con relación al apodo de su esposa.

-¿Cómo es que conseguiste un helicóptero?- preguntaba la peli azul al pelirrojo mientras este se elevaba dirigiéndose a su destino.

-te dije que iba a hacer unas llamadas, si bien nadie quiere meterse con el GICM, algunos quisieron darme una mano con indumentaria, sin embargo, Deka tenía razón, muchos gobiernos no quieren ni saber de ese grupo- se explicaba el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué hay de la ONU?- preguntaba la peli azul puesto que su esposo trabajo allí un tiempo.

-supuestamente estoy a mano con la ONU, si ellos se enteran de que estoy moviendo equipo militar me arrestarán y ellos se harán cargo del caso, es decir; no podremos hacer nada- planteaba el pelirrojo.

-pues, nosotros solos contra un ejercito sin apoyo militar de un gobierno suena a una tarea más difícil- replicaba la chica.

-no hay de que preocuparse, Deka y Gazelle tienen a Rusia, ya es algo. Mira ya estamos llegando tenemos un equipo gracias a que el alcalde quiso cooperar, no es mucho, pero servirá para retener a un convoy de 35- decía el pelirrojo mientras el helicóptero llegaba a su destino donde esperaban un par de tanquetas, armas y soldados.

-obviamente ellos no pasaran por aquí, por el control fronterizo ¿verdad? - suponía la chica peli azul bajando de la aeronave.

-es obvio que no, hay una ruta alterna usada por el contrabando que conecta con Lapinkorpi, Deka usara esa ruta para entrar a Finlandia, nosotros somos la segunda línea, si lo sensores de la frontera se activan iremos tras los que entran, si Rusia da la señal Deka volverá y nosotros pasaremos al otro lado a ayudarla, ese convoy debe llevarnos directamente a una base del GICM y lo que robaron de la base de san Petersburgo- decía el pelirrojo explicando el plan.

-es como encerrar a un ratón en una botella- decía la peli azul analizando el plan.

-algo así, pero ese ratón puede ser peligroso, por eso debemos esperar la señal del país y de Deka- decía el pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto en el kilómetro 138 de la frontera ruso-finlandesa un camión de carga larga escoltado por varias camionetas negras y motocicletas se dirigía hacia el control fronterizo.

-señor, ¿usamos la vía alterna?, hay militares en el puesto de control- preguntaba el hombre al volante de aquel camión.

-sigue el camino hacia Finlandia, no usen el desvió, vamos a probarlos. A todos los vehículos diles que asuman posiciones y configuraciones de asalto, romperemos ese control y pasaremos- un hombre con barba blanca y cabellos azules que parecía estar a cargo daba las órdenes.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Evelyn.

-¿conseguiste información?- preguntaba Evelyn puliendo un par de estrellas shuriken y kunais.

-si, la tengo, todo tiene relación con el ataque a la base en san Petersburgo, de seguro el tío Gazelle y mi padre le harán una trampa de conejo a los malos- decía Annie levantándose de la silla. -que me quede en casa de Evelyn como si no fuera sospechoso. papa y mama no saben esconder bien su trabajo-

-que hay de la conversación que tuvieron anoche- preguntaba Evelyn.

-mi padre hizo muchas llamadas anoche y por lo que escuche antes de irme a dormir es que estarán en Imatra- respondía Annie acomodando un par de artefactos bajo su ropa.

-¿entonces cual es el plan?-

-iremos a darles una sorpresa- dijo Annie con una mirada retadora en sus ojos.

-tus padres podrían enojarse… además es algo serio, si esta Deka Brizzard en el asunto, te recuerdo que es asunto de adultos- planteaba Evelyn.

-es una buena forma de ver sus habilidades- decía Annie.

-podrían matarnos Annie, ¿estás muy segura de esto? - preguntaba Evelyn algo preocupada.

-lo tengo todo bajo control- respondía audaz Annie

-vienes a mi casa y me pides que te acompañe a combatir a un grupo de soldados que invadieron una base militar de Rusia con armas de alto rendimiento con nuestros Shurikens, Kunais y tus chacos ¿sí? - analizaba Evelyn la loca situación.

-No vamos a combatir a nadie tonta, es obvio que seria un suicidio, solo iremos a "echar un ojo de lejos", tengo curiosidad-

-Bien, en ese caso iremos, solo a ver de lejos, la verdad amo mi vida y no quiero perderla, ¿hacia dónde debemos ir? - preguntaba Evelyn.

\- Lapinkorpi hay una ruta que usaban los contrabandistas para evitar el control fronterizo, es obvio que ellos quieran entrar por ahí, entramos por allí, vemos como pelean y volvemos a casa, ¿cool? - preguntaba Annie.

-bien, solo será un vistazo, iré por las llaves de las moto-drones- decía Evelyn

Una vez las dos jóvenes estuvieron listas subieron a los vehículos voladores y se propusieron ir hacia la acción. Llamaba la atención que sus rostros estaban cubiertos por mascaras con forma de cara de gato para cubrir sus identidades en caso de que las descubrieran.

-estas mascaras son geniales, pero, no me dejan respirar muy bien- decía Annie

-cállate, es una forma de estar mas seguras, apresúrate llegaremos en breve, debemos volar bajo para no llamar la atención de la guardia fronteriza si queremos pasar por Lapinkorpi- ambas chicas estaban por llegar al lugar de encuentro al igual que Deka y Gazelle quienes también decidieron tomar aquella ruta alterna.

…

…

…

Continuara.


	4. Juventud y Experiencia

Capítulo 4; La juventud y la experiencia…

…

…

…

Todos estaban listos ante una señal de amenaza, Gazelle y Deka estaban estableciendo contacto con la guardia fronteriza que registra los movimientos a lo largo de la línea que separaba Finlandia con Rusia.

-Estacion fronteriza, Qatarsis0114 solicitando informe de movimientos, solicito acceso al territorio- decía la chica de cabellos blancos por el intercomunicador.

-Último informe, sin movimientos, Qatarsis0114 tiene autorización para ingresar- decía una voz femenina desde la estación central fronteriza donde monitoreaban los movimientos a través y cerca de esta.

-Estamos a 9 kilómetros del objetivo de traslado, estación fronteriza reporte de movimientos en los próximos cinco minutos, solicito conexión con el soldado Kiyama-

En ese momento la comunicación fue trasladada al comunicador del pelirrojo.

-¿Deka?, ¿Cómo van las cosas al otro lado?- preguntaba el pelirrojo una vez sonó su dispositivo de comunicación.

-estamos cerca, preparen todo para mi señal, si aparecen por este lado el radar los va a detectar así que tendrán que venir por la ruta alterna, estén preparados- comunicaba la chica catarí.

-tendremos todo listo, Ulvida y yo tenemos moto-drones y nuestros refuerzos tanquetas, quizá no sean muy rápidas- planteaba el pelirrojo.

-mientras sean los dos quienes lleguen primero creo que será suficiente- sonreía la chica de cabellos blancos.

En ese momento el radar arrojo un movimiento en la frontera y la voz femenina en la cabina dio aviso para que iniciara el operativo.

-Qatarsis0114, registro movimiento, dos cuerpos a 7 kilómetros- avisaba la voz femenina y la chica de cabellos blancos dio inicio a la función.

-Hiroto, Ulvida, equipo de respuesta, diríjanse a la ruta alterna, tenemos que responder, solicito apoyo total de la guardia fronteriza de inmediato, no podemos darle espacio- decía la chica catarí por el comunicador y todos incluyendo la guardia fronteriza se empezaron a movilizar hacia la ruta alterna en Lapinkorpi.

\- ¿lista? - preguntaba el amante de la chica catarí mientras veía fijo el camino.

-cariño, yo siempre estoy lista- decía la chica de cabellos blancos, recubriendo su armadura de otra capa metálica, era la función de "asalto".

De repente el monitoreo arrojo otro aviso de ataque al control fronterizo.

-a todas las unidades replicar, están atacando el puesto de control, retornen lo antes posible- avisaba la chica viendo como el camión y todos sus escoltas arremetían contra la poca seguridad de aquel puesto de control con balas inteligentes y misiles cortos.

-era un señuelo- decía Gazelle golpeando el volante del vehículo enojado.

-puesto de control, quiero un informe detallado de los cuerpos en Lapinkorpi- decía la chica algo desesperada preparando una función de aquel vehículo.

-Son dos cuerpos, quizá vayan en moto-drones, se detuvieron a 4 kilómetros frente a ustedes- decía la voz y entonces la chica de cabellos blancos decidido actuar.

-Hiroto y Ulvida, todos, equipo de respuesta vuelvan a la frontera de volada, allá están los malos, yo iré por los señuelos- decía la chica de catarí saltando a la parte trasera del vehículo encendiendo una moto-drone que tenían aquel vehículo como función de exploración.

-yo iré contigo- decía el chico de cabellos celestes viendo que su amada quería ir sola.

-no, da la vuelta, ve a ayudar a los demás, el equipo de asalto es la prioridad, yo me encargare de esto, son solo dos inútiles, ayuda a Hiroto- demandaba la chica de cabellos blancos mientras el techo del vehículo se abría para dejar salir el complemento de exploración.

-no te dejare sola… estas en desventaja si vas en equipo de exploración- reprochaba el joven con sentimientos en sus palabras.

-ve al puesto de control… es una orden- decía la chica de catarí dejando claro que en una misión no debe haber sentimientos y al mismo tiempo dejando el vehículo.

Vencido por la jerarquía el chico de cabellos celestes retorno y se dirigió hacia el puesto de control.

Mientras tanto en el lado ruso frio y desolado esperaban las dos chicas en sus vehículos.

-pensé que aquí veríamos acción- decía Annie viendo el frio horizonte de aquel lugar.

-aquí parece que no habrá nada…- decía Evelyn y de repente una luz a lo lejos les llamó la atención.

-creo que es… -decía Annie quitándose la mascara para poder ver mejor.

-Es Deka Brizzard, Annie muévete, tenemos que irnos- decía Evelyn colocándose de nuevo su máscara.

-no puede ser, ¿Por qué esta sola? - preguntaba Annie confundida.

-no creo que venga a saludarte, vamos debemos salir de aquí, de seguro pensara que somos el enemigo- planteaba Evelyn y así ambas alzaron vuelo y empezó la persecución.

Mientras tanto en el puesto de control el convoy de la muerte seguía atacando a diestra y siniestra aquel puesto para abrirse paso. En ese momento llegaron los refuerzos que por suerte no se habían alejado mucho.

En el momento en que puso el pie sobre la tierra tanto el pelirrojo como la chica de cabellos azules se transformaron en lo que eran hace 16 años.

-torres vigías desplieguen armamento de asalto, guardias aléjense del paso vehicular, dispérsense por el borde del camino- decía el pelirrojo con voz de mando y no era el único.

-concentren su ataque en el flanco izquierdo, activen barricadas de emergencia- la chica peli azul también estaba metida en su papel.

Quizá el tiempo paso, pero la experiencia de estos dos no, apenas escucharon los disparos sobre el blindaje supieron que hacer contra aquel grupo de vehículos que avanzaban lentamente penetrando a lo largo de aquel puente en el puesto de control.

-ya oíste como rebotan las balas, nos quedaremos sin balas antes de romper ese blindaje- decía el pelirrojo a su esposa y esta se le ocurrió un plan.

-necesitamos armas tipo cañones, ¿no tienen algo así? - preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules al líder de la guardia fronteriza.

-no contamos con algo así…- decía el hombre algo decepcionado.

-entonces, una moto-drone de exploración, por lo menos deben tener eso…- preguntaba la esposa del pelirrojo y la respuesta del líder fue positiva.

-claro, un arpón podría romper ese blindaje- decía el pelirrojo descifrando el plan de su esposa.

-no tenemos mucho tiempo, tráigame ese vehículo ahora, si pasan la ultima defensa perdemos la batalla- decía la chica peli azul.

En ese momento un arpón fue disparado desde la parte de atrás del camión este impacto en la parte baja del mismo enganchándolo al vehículo precisamente de Gazelle quien había hecho si aparición.

-Gazelle, sujétalo fuerte- decía el pelirrojo lanzándose al campo de batalla seguido de su esposa.

-ese camión se arrastrará mi camioneta sino se apresuran, es muy fuerte- decía el joven de cabellos celestes pisando el freno con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ulvida, entra por atrás, yo me encargo de los escoltas restantes- planteo el pelirrojo y su plan fue seguido al pie de la letra.

Apenas iban aquella explosiva pareja enfrente del camión un hombre muy grande con mas armadura que cuerpo salió encima del camión portando un arpón en sus manos.

Al verlo a los ojos la chica de cabellos azules quedo paralizada.

\- ¿papa? - decía el terror azul frente a aquel hombre que le apunto y estaba listo para disparar sin darse cuenta a quien le iba a disparar.

Aquella terrible arma fue disparada y el pelirrojo reacciono empujando a su esposa recibiendo el impacto del arpón que se incrusto en su brazo y posterior mente se expandió causándole un gran daño a su cuerpo.

Una vez en el suelo la luz daba en la cara de la chica de cabellos azules que seguía incrédula, allí fue cuando aquel hombre al fin la reconoció

-¿Ulvida?...- decía para su sorpresa que pronto fue superada, recordó que estaba en una misión y así mismo con un arma de plasma corto el cable del arpón de Gazelle y con la misma herramienta le dio la vuelta al vehículo donde se encontraba el chico de cabellos celestes.

La batalla había terminado, el camión a pesar de todo lo que paso quedo intacto. El que no estaba intacto era el pelirrojo quien estaba sangrando mucho.

-Hiroto, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules sin saber qué hacer ante tal herida.

El pelirrojo se recostó contra el muro de contención tosiendo sangre, al fin y al cabo, no había perdido su sentido del humor.

-ahora se que se siente recibir un disparo de un arpón, uggghh- gemía de dolor mientras el chico de cabellos celeste se acercaba.

-¡MEDICO!- gritaba el joven amante de la chica catarí mientras se encogía para verificar que el pelirrojo estuviera consciente. -amigo, ¿todo bien? - preguntaba Gazelle.

-acaban de dispararme con un arpón, ¿Cómo crees que estoy? - decía el pelirrojo con cara seria a su ex compañero.

-como siempre todo un comediante. Deja de hacerte el tonto, levántate, deben atenderte- y así el joven ayuda a su amigo a levantarse, la perdida de sangre era evidente.

El equipo medico pronto vino a atenderlo y llevarlos a un lugar seguro donde después hablarían mucho sobre ese asunto.

Por otro lado, en la persecución que ya había llegado hasta Finlandia la chica catarí se las ingenió para derribar a Annie de su vehículo y así se dispuso a someterla, cosa que la chica de cabellos violeta no iba a permitir fácilmente.

-suficiente imbécil, te voy a llevar conmigo- decía la chica de cabellos blancos colocándose sobre la joven, pero esta le asesto dos golpes con la cabeza estando en el suelo y así logro zafarse.

La chica catarí se limpió la sangre que salió de sus labios rotos y se dispuso a sacar su arma de fuego, pero al ver su oponente la retaba con un Kunai japonés decidido estar "a la altura" y de una de sus piernas desenfundo un cilindro retráctil para usarlo como "báculo" en el combate.

-ese kunai fue originalmente usado como herramienta de agricultura, ojalá sepas usarlo- decía la chica catarí ante una muda Annie que no quería decir una palabra.

Evelyn por otro lado estaba esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir. Solo se quedó al margen.

Entonces comenzó la batalla, Annie empezó a esquivar los veloces ataques de su oponente y en menos de dos movimientos la golpeo en la cara con el revés de su kunai haciendo que su rival se enojara. La chica de cabellos blancos fue paciente y ante los golpes no muy fuertes pero molestos de su rival siguió dejando espacio para estudiar sus movimientos y así encontrar un punto débil. Pensando que tenía la ventaja Annie se dejó llevar y asi dejo un espacio pequeño, muy pequeño quizás para sus grandes habilidades, de esa manera recibió un engaño de golpe con el báculo y así mismo un puño seco a toda su mandíbula que la dejo tendida en el suelo debido a la cantidad de fuerza que esta llevaba. La chica catarí se sorprendió al ver como su rival caía al suelo tras acertarle un solo golpe. La mascara de gato quedo rota en la zona del impacto, sin embargo, seguía cubriendo gran parte de sus ojos y cara.

-tienes habilidades, pero no mucha resistencia…- cuando dio un paso en falso Annie lanzo una patada hacia la barbilla de la chica catarí y en medio de la sorpresa se abalanzo sobre ella con varios golpes con el revés de su kunai puesto que su intención no era hacerle daño.

La chica de cabellos blancos pronto dio un golpe de respuesta, pero este fallo dejándole toda la zona abdominal libre a Annie que se dispuso a atacar, dos golpes de rodilla y en esa zona y uno en el rostro bastaron para dejar a Deka en el suelo por primera vez. Ya en el suelo la chica catarí quedo confundida y asombrada de las habilidades de aquel enemigo.

-pudiste haberme apuñalado con el kunai, no entiendo, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? - preguntaba la chica catarí sin respuesta de su enemigo.

Al ver que Deka se acercaba a Annie de forma pasiva Evelyn preparo su pistola eléctrica subiendo la potencia al máximo nivel.

Deka se acercaba cada vez mas a Annie hasta que la tomo por las muñecas dándose cuenta de que no solo era una dama su oponente, sino que además era muy joven.

Al verla Annie dio una patada en el muslo derecho de Deka para derribarla, pero solo recibió un cabezazo que le rompió por completo la mascara dejando al descubierto su rostro. En ese momento Evelyn intervino acercándose en su moto-drone para dispararle a Deka que se quedó observándola sin prestar atención al rostro descubierto de Annie resistiendo el alto voltaje.

Evelyn estaba asustada ya que Deka no cedía a la descarga eléctrica. Sin embargo, ya en el suelo Annie también uso su pistola eléctrica y también disparo a quemarropa a la chica de cabellos blancos. El voltaje era demasiado después de 8 segundos de forcejeo los músculos de la chica catarí cedieron haciendo que esta cayera al suelo con su cara enterrada en la nieve.

Annie volvió a su vehículo y ambas por suerte esa fría noche pudieron escapar vivas del fantasma de Qatar.

Ya un poco más alejadas empezó una conversación delirante.

-esto no se hace más…- decía Evelyn con su adrenalina un poco más moderada.

-acabamos de enfrentarnos a Deka Brizzard, ¿puedes creerlo? - decía Annie exaltada por la experiencia.

-por poco te mata…- reprochaba Evelyn colocándose roja como las puntas de su cabello.

-yo creo que fue una pelea pareja- se mofaba Annie de su amiga.

-con un solo golpe casi te manda a la cama Annie, corrimos con suerte, ella es una soldado de elite, creo que tu cabeza y la hinchazón de tu mejilla lo dicen todo- señalaba Evelyn las heridas de su amiga a quien afortunadamente no le había bajado la adrenalina.

-fue genial, dolerá mañana, pero fue genial…- sonreía Annie orgullosa de sus heridas.

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Qué les ha parecido la historia?, ¿Qué les gustaría ver en el próximo capitulo? ¿que tal el encuentro padre e hija?, ¿Esta Annie a nivel de Deka? Dejen sus comentarios.

Si quieren pasarse por la precuela de esta historia les dejo el Link así entenderán un poco mejor las referencias de aquí (aunque la anterior historia sea una biblia [72 capítulos]);

Comenta y dame tu opinión.

story/story_ ?storyid=10316333&chapter=1


	5. Sangre Fria

Capítulo 5; Sangre Fría.

…

…

…

Pasadas unas horas de curación Annie y Evelyn analizaron lo sucedido en Lapinkorpi.

-hay algo que aun no logro entender…- decía Annie con su mano en su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué cosa?, ¿Cómo escapaste viva de Deka Brizzard? Eso fue porque yo intervine, sino te hubiese matado- se explicaba Evelyn.

-no, eso no, ¿Dónde están los maleantes?, se supone que Deka iba tras ellos no tras nosotras- preguntaba confundida la chica de cabellos violetas.

-no tengo idea, pero de todos modos debemos agradecer que no vio nuestros rostros y que no pudo arrestarnos, de lo contrario no la contamos- seguía algo enojada la chica de cabellos teñidos con su prima por lo ocurrido en Lapinkorpi.

-ya no te enojes, pudimos escapar es lo importante, vamos, debemos ir a mi casa, de seguro encontraremos información de los malhechores- planteaba Annie colocándose de pie mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta.

Mientras tanto esa madrugada en Imatra el pelirrojo terminaba de recibir la atención medica en un centro asistencial del lugar. Por otro lado, la chica catarí les comentaba como fue su encuentro con el par de señuelos que persiguió la noche anterior.

-para ser señuelos no eran malos…- decía la chica de cabellos blancos mientras comía una barra de cereal.

-¿de que hablas?- preguntaba Gazelle a su amada

-bueno, tenían un nivel particular, no eran tan pésimos como cualquier soldado especial, tenían rasgos de gran talento, pero carecían de práctica, creo que eran muy jóvenes- se explicaba la chica catarí y eso llamo la atención de la chica de cabellos azules quien seguía perdida en sus pensamientos recordando que su padre casi la asesina.

-¿Cómo sabes que tienen talento?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules sin dejar de ver el amanecer en aquella fría cuidad.

-solo existen dos personas en el mundo capaces de sostener un mano a mano conmigo- entonces señalo con su barra de cereal a la chica peli azul y luego a la entrada del hospital. -tu, Ulvida, y tu esposo Hiroto Kiyama- terminaba la chica catarí.

Después de ese comentario su amado de cabellos celestes hizo una mueca de "¿y yo que?".

-ejemmm…- Gazelle quiso llamar la atención.

-lo siento guapo, aun no eres tan bueno- respondía la chica con una gran sonrisa a su amante quien también sonrió sabiendo que ella no mentía y sus habilidades simplemente estaban a otro nivel.

En ese momento el pelirrojo salió del hospital con todo su brazo vendado.

-veo que se divierten- sonreía el pelirrojo viendo a sus ex compañeros para posteriormente saludarlos como es debido. Gazelle se levanto y lo abrasó como era costumbre de amigos que parecían hermanos.

-veo que los años no te pasan factura aun Kiyama- exclamaba la chica de cabellos blancos sin ver a los ojos al pelirrojo.

Después del saludo la chica de cabellos azules se acerco a su esposo en silencio y cuidadosamente toco su vendaje de arriba abajo con una mirada preocupada.

-estaré bien en unos días, no te preocupes- decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa amable.

-esto es mi culpa…- pronunciaba en voz baja la chica de cabellos azules llamando la atención del pelirrojo quien levanto su barbilla para encontrar sus ojos y dedicarle unas palabras de consuelo.

-escucha, somos un equipo, protegerte siempre será mi prioridad. Se que habrías hecho lo mismo- decía el pelirrojo dándole un beso corto en los labios a su esposa.

-debemos detener al GICM, no importa cómo- planteaba la chica catarí acercándose a la pareja.

En ese momento hubo una noticia que escandalizo al equipo presente.

-mi padre es quien esta dirigiendo el GICM- afirmaba decaída la chica de cabellos azules.

-¿de que hablas?- preguntaba Deka confundida.

-Reconocí su rostro antes de que le disparara a Hiroto, no pensé que siguiera con vida- decía la chica de cabellos azules.

-no puede ser…- Gazelle estaba atónito.

-de modo que ahora es un problema familiar- planteaba el pelirrojo de manera cómica.

-no quiero malentendidos, seguiré con la misión. No tengo dudas si es necesario dispararle, no importa quién sea. Deka tu lo sabes mejor que nadie y Hiroto también- respondía la chica peli azul recordando la vez que se enfrento a su esposo e intercambiaron disparos en Italia.

-eso será de ayuda, ¿tienes idea de que piensa hacer aquí en Finlandia? - preguntaba la chica catarí.

-lo único que se es que cuando estallo la guerra de Portugal y España él se fue a Holanda, el dirigía un convoy pequeño, yo era muy joven cuando el me abandono allí en Liverpool- se explicaba la peli azul.

-bueno, ya tenemos algo, debemos reunir a mas personas si queremos hacer algo contra el padre de Ulvida, iremos a casa, llamare a Hitomiko, quizá ella pueda darnos más información- planteaba el pelirrojo.

De esa manera el equipo volvió a Helsinki donde se encontrarían con las chicas y una sorpresa dentro de la misma casa.

Continuara…

…

…

…


	6. Mascaras

Capítulo 6; Mascaras.

El viaje se hacia largo y en medio de eso había preguntas y conversaciones con respecto a todo lo ocurrido en Lapinkorpi.

-¿entonces llamaras a Hitomiko?, pensé que el ejército norteamericano no se metía en esto- preguntaba Ulvida a la chica catarí viendo a su esposo y al mismo tiempo mencionando a su cuñada.

-pues es cierto, el ejército no movería un dedo. Históricamente solo entran a pelear si alguien los molesta. Pero Hitomiko si es capaz de intervenir sola, y más si se trata de Hiroto- respondía el joven de cabellos celestes sin dejar de ver el camino mientras conducía.

-la verdad poco me gusta trabajar con ella, pero debo decirlo, ella es una mujer muy hábil- decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa incomoda.

-de alguna manera ella y Van fueron cruciales para acabar con Montana- suspiraba la chica peli azul.

-hablando de eso, escuche que tienen problemas con su hija- expresaba Gazelle con algo de fastidio en su voz.

-¿hablas de Evelyn?, ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-bueno, hablo por mi cuando digo que ni tu hermana ni Van le prestan atención y eso está generando tensión entre ellos- decía Gazelle algo frustrado.

-bueno, debes entender que el trabajo de ellos siempre es complicado…- decía el pelirrojo queriendo defender a su hermana y de paso aliviar la tensión de esa conversación.

-amigo he trabajado en esto más de 20 años y por más ocupado que este siempre tengo tiempo para por lo menos enviar un mensaje a mi familia, y si tuviera un hijo de seguro… - en ese instante la chica de cabellos blancos interrumpió a su amado.

-fue suficiente Gazelle, no quiero que se vuelva a tocar el tema- imponía la chica catarí y su amado no termino nada conforme. -Hiroto, ten, habla con Hitomiko, dile que nos vea en Helsinki. Debemos empezar a combatir al GICM cuanto antes- y así termino la conversación mientras el pelirrojo se ponía en contacto con su hermana.

Mientras tanto en la casa de sus padres Annie y Evelyn seguían buscando en las bases de datos información sobre el ataque.

-vamos a buscar datos y movimientos de los contactos de mi padre y Deka- decía Annie mientras encendía su computadora.

-tienes idea de que en cualquier momento podrían detectarte, no estamos en 2006, la tecnología de esos militares nos va a patear el trasero- decía Evelyn preocupada por la situación en la que se estaban metiendo.

-solo es un momento, no creo que me detecten si lo hago rápido- sonreía Annie mientras accedía a la base de datos del teléfono de Deka que de inmediato supo que alguien estaba observando su información digital.

-al parecer alguien esta pedaleando mi bicicleta- decía Deka viendo su teléfono y su alerta de malware.

-termina pronto...- decía Evelyn viendo como una camioneta llegaba a la casa.

-listo, lo tengo- decía victoriosa Annie sin cerrar el "símbolo del sistema" que había usado para extraer la información.

Afuera de la casa Hiroto y los demás descendían del vehículo mientras bajaban sus cosas.

-Van dijo que estaba en Estocolmo, quizás tarde unas horas en llegar. Hitomiko no consiguió vuelos a Helsinki- se expresaba el pelirrojo.

-¿y no hay vuelos a Tallin? Podría pasar a Helsinki por el golfo- preguntaba Deka.

-esos vuelos están suspendidos por el mal clima. A lo mejor llegue mañana- respondía el pelirrojo entrando a la casa.

Mientras todos los demás se encargaban de acomodar el armamento y demás en el living de la casa la computadora llamo la atención de Deka quien se acerco a observar y después de digitar un par de comandos se dijo a sí misma "¿será posible?".

Todo transcurrió con normalidad el resto de la tarde y hasta el momento las chicas seguían en el segundo piso en la habitación de Annie.

-¿Por qué habrán vuelto?- se preguntaba a si misma Annie caminando de un lado al otro mientras se colocaba un pantalón corto que dejaba al descubierto sus rodillas.

-seguramente no tuvieron éxito, no es normal que regresen a un lugar "seguro" como la comodidad de su casa, de seguro ellos planean… aggg- dijo con desagrado Evelyn al saber que tenían pensado hacer.

-¿Qué harán?- confusa pregunto Annie quien no sabia de que hablaba su prima.

-se reunirán. De seguro llamaran a mis padres- se expresaba Evelyn algo molesta.

-¿en serio?, es decir, ¿no es genial?, ósea que el asunto si es serio para traer a mas soldados de elite mundial, no lo tomes a mal pero quiero un autógrafo de tu madre- decía sonriente Annie mientras daba vueltas sobre la alfombra de su habitación.

-la verdad no me interesa…- decía una distante Evelyn con rencor en sus palabras.

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar se discutían los planes para combatir al GICM.

-debemos esperar a estar todos juntos, así empezaremos a elaborar algo mejor- decía Gazelle.

-es cierto, en fin, yo preparare algo de comer, Deka, ¿podrías subir y llamar a las chicas?, así comeremos todos- y entonces los ojos de la chica catarí se iluminaron.

-yo te ayudare- decía el pelirrojo dirigiéndose con su esposa a la cocina.

Mientras la chica de cabellos blancos subía la escalera, una y otra pregunta surgían en su cabeza, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas estaría pegándole a un pez gordo.

Al fin llego a la puerta, la toco dos veces de manera suave y en cuanto Annie giro la perilla Deka empujo la puerta y arrojo a la chica al suelo entrando imponente como siempre.

Ambas niñas se exaltaron al ver la entrada y se prepararon para el combate instintivamente Annie había sacado su kunai de una de sus mangas.

-¿Qué pasa conti…- Annie se detuvo en seco al ver quien había irrumpido en su habitación.

-bien niñas, antes de que provoque el Armagedón en esta habitación quiero saber. ¿Qué estaban haciendo en Lapinkorpi anoche? - preguntaba Deka con el ceño fruncido y apretando sus puños conteniendo su rabia

-nosotras no estuvimos allí…- balbuceaba mintiendo Annie

-creo que mentirme a mi no funciona niña, mira tus piernas, tienes los golpes que te di con el báculo, el kunai es idéntico y como si fuera poco, mira tú mejilla, se desinflamo, pero el dolor debe ser insoportable, ¿no? - cual detective Deka le dio al clavo dejando a ambas niñas en blanco.

Ambas chiquillas se vieron la una a la otra buscando una respuesta. Donde Deka quería ver suplicas encontró soberbia.

-¿quieres saberlo?, si quieres información tú también debes hablar- demandaba Annie retadora ante Deka y Evelyn quien quería que la tierra se la comiera por las palabras de su prima se congelo. Le había echado limón a la herida.

En ese momento Deka estuvo a punto de perder la compostura y desenfundo su arma la cual al verla de cerca sin el más mínimo temblor provoco un miedo real en Annie. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y sus ojos se dilataron, estaba aterrada.

-escucha niña. Anoche perdimos el objetivo por culpa de ustedes, además de eso accedieron de forma alevosa a mi base de datos. sino quieren que las arreste en este momento, será mejor que cooperen- se explicaba la chica catarí. Pero ambas chicas estaban en shock.

-es muy sospechoso todo esto, así que hablen ahora, sino tendré el honor de dispararte por primera vez… pequeña Annie- amenazaba la chica de cabellos blancos.

En un momento de calma, Evelyn decidió hablar por ambas.

-si, tienes razón, es muy sospechoso todo esto, pero algo es seguro, no trabajamos para el enemigo, solo somos un par de entrometidas. Annie insistió en verlos trabajar y bueno anoche tuvieron un encuentro no muy amistoso- narraba Evelyn y entonces Deka volvió a guardar su arma.

-¿no saben nada?, ¿entonces porque estaban por la ruta alterna de Lapinkorpi?- preguntaba Deka algo molesta.

-Annie sabía que era una ruta que los malos usarían como desvío porque hace tiempo se usaba como contrabando, así que entramos a las bases de datos de hiroto y tuyas para saber a donde iban y como poder verlos sin intervenir- se explicaba Evelyn y Deka empezaba a ver de otra forma la situación.

-conocían la ruta… me causaron muchos problemas allá afuera, aun así, debo decir que tienen talento para este negocio…- decía Deka y una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Annie. -sin embargo, son un par de idiotas, debieron prever que sabia detectarlas en mi sistema de datos, y tu… tu resistencia apesta, debes entrenar más, estas muy delgada- entonces la sonrisa de Annie se borró.

La chica de cabellos blancos se cruzó de brazos y entonces les propuso algo muy interesante a ambas señoritas.

Cosa que en medio de la cena termino de contarle a su amado al oído.

-¿estas loca?, podría ser peligroso- decía Gazelle ante el plan de su amada con las dos niñas.

-escucha bien guapo, mi abuelo se la paso criando caballos toda su vida. Se reconocer un "pura sangre" cuando lo veo- decía de forma irónica la chica de cabellos blancos convencida que su plan saldría a la perfección.

-Deka se que siempre soy flexible, pero esto es inadmisible- se expresaba con cara de preocupación Gazelle.

-tomare la responsabilidad y el riesgo. Creo que lo vale- afirmaba la chica de cabellos blancos.

-no estoy de acuerdo, me niego rotundamente, esto es absurdo y peligroso- la cosa cambiaba de color, pero en ese momento alguien entro y para sorpresa de Evelyn era su padre a quien no lo vio con buenos ojos.

-¿Cómo están chicos?. Hola hija como est…- la mirada asesina de Evelyn lo decía todo, tanto que el ambiente se fue al carajo en aquel comedor.

…

…

…

Continuara.


	7. El Problema

Capitulo 7: El Problema…

…

…

…

Si el ambiente estaba mal por la propuesta indecente de Deka a su amante cuando Van entro por la puerta se creó una atmósfera aun peor.

-Hola hija…- decía el chico de cabellos carmesí entrando por sorpresa a la casa dejando a todos en silencio viendo aquella escena algo incomoda.

Evelyn no respondió, solo se limitó a ver con ojos de odio al que era su padre.

Al ver aquella escena el pelirrojo quiso romper el hielo dándole la bienvenida a su amigo.

-Van, que bueno que llegaste, ¿Cómo estás? - preguntaba con una sonrisa falsa tranquilizando el ambiente de aquella casa un poco.

En medio de las conversaciones que empezaron entre los adultos Evelyn salió por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín seguida por su prima quien estaba algo preocupada por las expresiones que vio dentro de la casa.

-no me parece que trates así a mi tío Van- decía Annie lo que solo colocaba mas de mal humor a Evelyn.

-¡AL CARAJO CON MI PADRE!- gritaba enojada la chiquilla con su rostro rojo de furia como la punta de sus cabellos.

-Evelyn…- quiso articular la conversación, pero no sirvió de nada.

-¿Cómo quieres que actúe como si nada?, es el mismo idiota que durante estos últimos años no fue capaz de llamarme una sola vez por teléfono- se desahogaba la pequeña con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Evelyn no me voy a sentar a decirte que se siente tener a tu padre lejos porque no lo sé. Pero deberías calmarte. Sino quieres hablar con él, está bien. Relájate- trataba de consolar a su prima abrazándola para que esta se tranquilizara un poco.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa el chico de cabellos celestes reprendía al que era su ex compañero de misiones.

-amigo, debes arreglar la situación con tu hija- aclaraba el joven de cabellos celestes.

-bueno, Hitomiko siempre esta con ella, no se porque siempre esta enojada conmigo- decía inocente el joven de cabellos carmesí.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- preguntaba incrédulo el pelirrojo. -Mi hermana trabaja en estados unidos. Evelyn a vivido sola desde que cumplió los 13 años, muchas veces viene a quedarse aquí, siempre esta con mi hija- corregía el pelirrojo a su amigo quien parecía no entender.

-¿en serio?, no puede ser, Hitomiko me dijo que estaba con ella. No puede ser. Yo he estado muy ocupado, no tengo ni tiempo para enviarle un mensaje. Debí suponer que esto pasaría- suspiraba Van frustrado pasando sus manos por su rostro

-bueno, ahora sabemos que Hitomiko es pésima madre…- decía a modo de burla Deka.

-no digas eso…- protestaba Gazelle siendo interrumpido por Van.

-no, no, ella tiene razón. Tengo que arreglar las cosas. Hablare con Evelyn y con Hitomiko. ¿ella vendrá no?, si quieren al equipo completo ella vendrá- planteaba Van.

-si, le dije que viniera, quizá llegue en un par de horas o en la madrugada tal vez- decía Ulvida.

-pero no es el caso, tenemos una situación, ¿lo olvidan? - decía la chica catarí dándole importancia al contexto de la reunión.

-Deka tiene razón, resolveré mi asunto familiar después. Iré a casa, mañana temprano cuando estemos todos haremos una reunión estratégica. Por el momento solo queda esperar- después de unos momentos la "hora de dormir" se hizo presente en la casa.

El chico de cabellos carmesí decidió ir al jardín para llevar a su hija a casa. Salió y allí la vio viendo la inmensa noche junto a su prima.

-Hija… debemos irnos- demandaba el hombre y su hija sin decir una sola palabra se levantó, se despidió de su prima y salió hacia la camioneta de su padre en total silencio.

En el trayecto a casa Van quiso hablar con su hija, pero de alguna manera fue inútil.

-veo que teñiste las puntas de tus cabellos del mismo color que tu padre- sonreía incomodo el hombre mientras conducía.

La chica estaba enojada viendo por la ventana. No quería hablar.

-sé que estas de mal humor, pero… intentare compensarlo de alguna manera- decía Van con una mirada preocupada hacia su hija.

-"intentar"- respondía la pequeña con desprecio sin ver a los ojos a su padre.

-si, cuando termine este trabajo que hare con el tío Hiroto lo prometo- tomo confianza, pero sus palabras no fueron las adecuadas y su hija le respondió histérica.

-siempre estoy después del trabajo ¿no? Así que después de todo no intentaras nada. Eres un pésimo padre- gritaba la chica molesta aun sin ver a su padre quien se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su hija.

-es un trabajo importante. Por favor no te pongas así- Van fruncía el ceño tratando de hacer que su hija comprendiera la situación.

-¿y es mas importante que yo?- respondía la chica bajando la voz pero intentando debatir.

Al oír esas palabras el chico de cabellos carmesí se quedo helado como esa noche de Finlandia. No sabia como responder ante eso.

En ese momento llegaron a la casa, el tramite fue igual, Evelyn bajo de la camioneta y en total silencio se dispuso a entrar por la ventana sigilosa como siempre. Era una costumbre entrar por la ventana ya que ella no cargaba consigo nunca las llaves de la casa.

Una vez dentro donde todo estaba a oscuras se dispuso a abrir la puerta sin encender ni una luz, sin embargo, una patada la tiro al suelo y la pequeña antes de darse cuenta de quien era ya tenia una pistola en su cara y una voz femenina preguntándole; "que haces en mi casa".

La voz seguía demandante golpeando a Evelyn. En eso encendió la luz de la entrada y a pesar de ver su rostro y sus cabellos teñidos Hitomiko no se dio cuenta que le estaba apuntando a su hija.

Al oír los ruidos Van entro a la casa desenfundando su pistola.

-Evelyn… estas…- en eso vio a Hitomiko apuntándole a él también.

-¿Van?- preguntaba la hermana del pelirrojo viendo a su esposo a la cara.

-¿Qué le haces a tu hija?- preguntaba Van guardando de nuevo su arma.

-¿a mi hija?... ¿Evelyn? ¿eres tú? - preguntaba la chica de cabellos negros guardando de inmediato su arma y ofreciendo su mano para que la pequeña se levantara. Acción que fue rechazada por la chiquilla quien quito la mano de su madre de su camino y se fue directamente a su habitación.

Al ver esa reacción la chica de cabellos negros se mostró intolerante.

-a ver si con eso aprende a no entrar a la casa por las ventanas- balbuceaba la chica para acto seguido saludar a su esposo con un abrazo que también fue rechazado.

-Hitomiko Kira. Tu y yo debemos hablar- decía el chico de cabellos carmesí quitándose su abrigo y dirigiéndose a la cocina algo decepcionado.

Ya en la cocina la hermana del pelirrojo seguía con su actitud orgullosa.

-que bonita forma de recibir a tu esposa- tenía una actitud arrogante.

-¿tienes idea de lo que pasa con nuestra hija?- preguntaba Van destapando una lata de soda.

-esta en una etapa rebelde. Mira como tiño su cabello, es obvio que tiene esas actitudes arrogantes- despreocupada la chica veía sus uñas sin darle la menor importancia a la situación.

-Hitomiko, toma esto con seriedad. De verdad estoy enojado con esta situación- daba el ultimátum Van. Estaba a punto de explotar con el comportamiento de su esposa.

-¿de que estas hablando?. Siempre estas asi; nos vemos después de un largo tiempo y estas enojado, ¿Qué pasa contigo? - cuestionaba la peli negra rebosando la paciencia de su esposo.

-pasa que me mentiste. Dejaste a Evelyn sola y cuando vuelven a encontrarse casi la matas- daba un grito apretando su lata el chico de cabellos carmesí.

-tenia que trabajar. Tu mejor que nadie sabias cual era mi trabajo, creo que es tarde para enojarte- planteaba la hermana del pelirrojo.

-¡NO, DE NINGUNA MANERA!. Entiendo lo que dices, pero no es razón para dejar abandonada a tu familia. Necesito saber que pasaba por tu cabeza cuando decidiste dejarla sola y no avisarme para que por lo menos yo hiciera algo al respecto- era una conversación tensa y que estaba siendo escuchada de primera mano por Evelyn.

-Van estas muy enojado. No hablaremos de esto por hoy- quería terminar la discusión cosa que fue aun peor para la susceptibilidad del chico de cabellos carmesí.

-tienes razón. No hablaremos mas de esto… quiero el divorcio- sentenciaba el chico levantándose de su silla caminando fuera de la cocina, pero fue detenido por su esposa.

-espera… No tomes decisiones con la cabeza caliente… -planteaba Hitomiko sosteniendo a su esposo del brazo, sin embargo, este se soltó y le dejo las cosas claras.

-tengo la cabeza fría. Así como tu tienes el corazón- y entonces se fue hacia la habitación de su hija dejando a la chica de cabellos negros sorprendida en el comedor con las manos en la frente.

-hija…- decía en voz baja entrando a la habitación viendo a la pequeña allí acostada en su cama.

El chico no quería una conversación, solo quería dejarle las cosas claras.

-mi trabajo… no es más importante que tu… por eso voy a compensarte. Lo prometo. Perdón si en algún momento deje que estuvieras sola. No volverá a pasar. Descansa hija. - y así cerró la puerta para encontrarse a su esposa justo al otro lado de la pared.

-¿de verdad vas a tomar esa decisión?, deberíamos hablar mejor las cosas- decía Hitomiko a su esposo y este inexpresivo le respondió.

-deberíamos ir a dormir- fue a su habitación tomo una de las almohadas y unas mantas del armario y se dirigió al sofá de la sala de estar. "La cosa era muy en serio" pensaba Hitomiko.

-deberías dormir arriba conmigo. Vas a resfriarte- ahora sumisa planteaba la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-creo que dormiré esta noche aquí- respondía el chico de cabellos carmesí haciéndose el dormido.

-Van, no me gusta discutir contigo. Deberías…- entonces fue interrumpida por su esposo.

-yo también estoy cansado de discutir. Lo deje muy claro. Vete a dormir, las discusiones terminaron- entonces cubrió su cabeza con la almohada. No respondió nada más.

Y así termino la noche, sin embargo, empezaba una odisea para aquel matrimonio y la misión que tenían que cumplir.

…

…

…

Continuara.


	8. El Principio del Fin

Capítulo 8: El principio del fin.

…

…

…

A la mañana siguiente en aquella casa el chico de cabellos carmesí se levantaba temprano y como prueba de que si quería realizar un cambio en su vida como padre decidió empezar con un desayuno. Tal acto fue detectado por la nariz de la madre de Evelyn quien al sentir el aroma de unos huevos fritos bajo como una flecha a la cocina.

-buenos días- dijo desde la puerta de la cocina viendo a su hasta ahora esposo con cara de apetito.

-Hitomiko. Buenos días…- dijo apenas viendo quien era. No quería verla a los ojos, después de todo seguía algo sentido por el acto irresponsable que ella había cometido, solo giro su cabeza y siguió cocinando.

-¿seguro que no quieres hablar de lo que paso?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos oscuros haciendo el ambiente en la cocina algo tenso.

-quiero saber porque hiciste lo que hiciste, es todo- decía Van colocando un trapo sobre su hombro aun sin ver a los ojos a la madre de su hija.

-antes que nada, dime ¿es cierto lo que dijiste anoche? - la hermana del pelirrojo empezaba con su actitud arrogante la cual molestaba al joven de cabellos carmesí

-si piensas evadir el tema puedes hacerlo. Pero mis palabras no las voy a cambiar… a no ser que cambie tu actitud frente a este problema- respondía el joven enfrentando con la mirada a su esposa.

-no se porque siempre quieres de hacer de esto una guerra… está bien, la deje a ella sola ¿y qué? Crees que es necesario tanto drama- se acercaba la hermana del pelirrojo a su esposo retadora, esta vez ella también estaba molesta.

-¿tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo?- el chico de cabellos carmesí no retrocedía ni en su mirada de furia ni en un postura. Estaban frente a frente casi sacando chispas del enojo.

-escúchame bien, lamento decirte esto, pero estas actuando como una princesa…- en ese momento el chico bajo su mirada, pero no por ser derrotado sino porque decidió abofetear a la chica de cabellos negros ante sus palabras absurdas.

Aquella bofetada fue tan épica que una recién levantada Evelyn logro escucharla. Con lagrimas en sus ojos el chico de cabellos carmesí suspiraba al ver como su esposa con su mano en su mejilla lo veía incrédula.

-Cuida tus palabras… Porque eres tu quien esta actuando como una niñita- entonces otra bofetada lleno el silencio de la cocina, esta vez fue la chica de cabellos oscuros quien se estaba vengando del golpe que le había dado su esposo.

-no te atrevas a ponerme otro dedo encima Van… De lo contrario voy hacer que nuestra hija tenga un padre invalido- amenazaba Hitomiko con su corazón lleno de odio.

-puedes hacerme lo que quieras, el hecho de que eres una madre irresponsable no cambiara. Das asco- decía el chico para posteriormente recibir otra bofetada y un par de platos de la cocina antes de que su esposa saliera furiosa de la casa y se fuera en su automóvil.

Una vez terminada la contienda Van prosiguió con el desayuno al oír que su hija estaba bajando las escaleras.

-¿esta todo bien?- preguntaba Evelyn viendo los pedazos de platos rotos en el suelo.

-tranquila. Todo esta bien, solo se me cayeron un par de platos, en seguida estará listo tu desayuno- decía el padre de la pequeña dándole la espalda a la mesa donde ella estaba sentada.

-¿estabas discutiendo con mamá?- preguntaba Evelyn sabiendo que en efecto fue así.

-cosas de adultos nena. Pero, en fin, comete tu desayuno, se enfriará- respondía el chico colocando el plato de su hija sobre la mesa, al hacerlo Evelyn vio la sangre que brotaba de su cabeza. Entonces comprendió que la cosa era en serio.

-parece que ustedes dos no se ponen de acuerdo. ¿verdad? - señalaba Evelyn la herida de su padre con un rostro serio.

-bueno, ya sabes los adultos a veces somos tercos- buscaba evitar esa conversación.

-papá tengo 16 años. Debes entender que no soy una niña pequeña. No quiero ser violenta, pero espero que una de esas cuatro bofetadas la hayas dado tu- planteaba Evelyn mientras comía su desayuno. El ambiente era completamente diferente.

-hija eso no creo que sea importante- Van solo quería desviar la conversación.

-¿en serio piensas divorciarte?- preguntaba la chiquilla colocando a su padre contra las cuerdas.

Al oír esas palabras el chico de cabellos carmesí solo pudo suspirar y colocar sus manos sobre su rostro.

-lo pensare, pero creo que es lo más conveniente…- respondía aquel padre viendo al techo.

-no entiendo, ¿ya no la amas? - y Evelyn seguía y seguía. Era como hablar con un adulto.

-¿de que hablas?. ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas? – preguntaba el chico de cabellos carmesí sorprendido de como su hija le sostenía una conversación.

-soy hija de soldados. Es obvio que sepa un par de cosas. ¿no crees? – sonreía la chiquilla cosa que tranquilizo a su padre quien se sentía mejor.

-bien, ¿Qué tal si salimos a algún centro comercial? Hagamos algo como padre e hija- decía el chico lleno de confianza.

-no, tu irás a hacer tu trabajo. Yo saldré con Annie- planteaba Evelyn y su padre quedo confundido.

-pensé que querías que intentara ser mejor padre- se preguntaba el chico de cabellos carmesí confuso.

-si, eso quería y ya lo demostraste. Nada más mira tu cabeza digamos que el precio por demostrarme ser buen padre fue una ganga. Además, tengo 16 no es edad para estar pegada a tu padre. Todo esta claro vete a trabajar. El tío Hiroto te necesita-

Después de un emotivo desayuno y una disculpa aceptada el chico de cabellos carmesí se fue a pie hasta la casa de su antiguo compañero puesto que su esposa se había llevado el automóvil.

Era mediodía y el mejor equipo militar estaba de nuevo reunido. Deka quien estaba acostumbrada a ver los pequeños detalles se fijo que ambos tortolitos tenían heridas por lo cual decidió advertirlos desde un inicio.

-Kira, Van. Vengan los dos…- los reunió lejos de los demás y decidió dejarles las cosas claras -escúchenme muy bien. Soy la encargada de este operativo el cual será el último de mi carrera. Y me gustaría terminarlo de la mejor manera. Su relación sentimental me importa diez hectáreas de mierda, quiero saber si puedo contar con un equipo solido de una vez, de otra forma me buscare otros soldados- como siempre con su actitud férrea alineo a ambos.

-no sé de qué hablas…- respondía distante Hitomiko.

-Tu cara tiene una bofetada igual la de tu esposo a quien parece que la vajilla completa se la estrellaron a la cabeza. Quiero que sean francos conmigo, ¿puedo irme tranquila con ustedes al campo de batalla? – preguntaba de nuevo Deka mirando a los ojos a la hermana del pelirrojo.

-si señor- respondía seria la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-¿y tú tarado?. ¿serán profesionales o actuarán como mocosos de secundaria? Dime, ¿Cómo van a actuar? - insistía la chica de cabellos blancos esta vez con el chico.

-seremos profesionales señor- con mirada fría típica de soldado respondió el chico de cabellos carmesí y entonces Deka dejo la escena dejándolos un breve momento solos.

-Van… solo qui…- la chica de cabellos oscuros quiso dialogar con su esposo, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Hitomiko. No quiero causarle problemas al equipo, no discutiremos ningún tema relacionado con nuestra vida privada mientras estemos aquí. Y cuando no estemos aquí, quiero tu firma en un papel. Me llevare a Evelyn a Asia. Fin de la discusión- sentenciaba el chico, pero la chica quiso protestar.

-no te llevaras a mi hija…- gritaba la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-eso lo arreglaremos luego. Ahora no hablaremos mas del tema- todo termino allí ambos regresaron a la sala de estar y empezó a formalizarse un plan.

-bien. Ahora debemos idear una forma de localizar a los malos que entraron hace poco- planteaba Ulvida.

-yo me encargo de esto. Tengo dos profesionales en el asunto- decía Deka y la cara de su amado se volvió pálida.

-¿y no vendrán a ayudarnos?- preguntaba Hiroto algo confundido.

-son soldados tácticos trabajaran a distancia- respondía audaz Deka. Por otro lado, Gazelle estaba preocupado porque sabía que esos dos soldados eran Annie y Evelyn.

-¿y quienes son?- preguntaba Hitomiko en medio de la idea de los nuevos soldados.

-Son unos jóvenes muy talentosos, amigos míos de la interpol. Dos de Las mejores promesas jóvenes de Europa- mentía Deka con una sonrisa falsa que fue desapercibida por sus compañeros.

-eso me recuerda cuando yo era una de esas promesas. Qué recuerdos. bien, mientras ellos localizan el objetivo debemos movernos en base a la información del satélite captada por el ataque a la frontera- decía el pelirrojo y entonces se pusieron en marcha contra los malos.

…

…

…

Continuara.


	9. ¡Oh Sorpresas!

Capítulo 9: ¡oh sorpresas!

…

…

…

Mientras tanto en la base militar de la frontera en Lapinkorpi llegaban Annie y Evelyn a petición de Deka.

-esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿Cómo nos metimos en esto? - decía Evelyn algo preocupada.

-no tengo idea, pero es genial poder trabajar con Deka en su ultima misión, cuando crezca quiero ser igual a ella- decía emocionada Annie mientras ambas eran detenidas en la entrada por un militar.

-deténganse allí ambas, esta zona está restringida- decía uno de los soldados del portón de la base.

-si, claro- entonces ambas jovencillas enseñaron la credencial que Deka les había otorgado la cual tenía jurisdicción de las naciones unidas.

Después de un chequeo y de muchas miradas de incredulidad ambas chicas pudieron ingresar al nivel inferior donde una persona aguardaba por ellas: se trataba de un joven rubio quien era un aprendiz del lugar.

-ustedes deben ser Annie y Evelyn, mi nombre es Roger, soy el segundo encargado de la red de telecomunicaciones estratégicas y operaciones a distancia de Lapinkorpi, es un placer- decía el joven rubio en tono amable.

-mucho gusto- respondían ambas chicas al unisonó mientras caminaban hacia el interior de la sala de control donde había muchas pantallas y también operadores a cargo de las mismas.

-la verdad Deka siempre tiene muchas sorpresas cada vez que se comunica con nosotros, pero no esperaba ver a un par de chicas tan jóvenes en este lugar. Adelante pueden sentarse- decía el chico ofreciendo dos de los tres asientos disponibles en la torre principal de aquella gran sala.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí? - al ver los controles y comandos Evelyn se sorprendió ya que jamás había visto algo así, sin embargo, tenía el conocimiento para operarlo sin ningún problema.

-Este centro de telecomunicaciones es atravesado por toda la información de armas, milicias, soldados y gobiernos que se registren en video o sistemas anónimos decimales, es decir…- entonces el rubio fue interrumpido por Evelyn.

-Tiene acceso a cualquier persona o sistema que porte o hable sobre armas en todo el planeta- la chica con sus puntas teñidas de rojo había comprendido el sistema y de la misma manera estaba ansiosa por empezar.

-exactamente, agarras la honda rápido niña, en fin, Deka llamó y ahora ustedes están al mando de todo este sistema de operaciones a distancia- explicaba el rubio sonriente.

-¿de todo?- preguntaba Annie asombrada por tal cargo.

-es correcto, hasta nueva orden ustedes podrán hacer uso de los sistemas, operaciones y de intervención, Deka hablo maravillas de ustedes, quiere decir que ustedes, imagino yo, deben tener el conocimiento para manejar todo esto- entonces de inmediato Evelyn comenzó a operar el sistema y su primer paso fue localizar los objetivos que ingresaron en la frontera el día del ataque.

-créeme lo tenemos- esa voz de Evelyn jamás había sido escuchada por Annie.

-wow, no tenia idea de que lo tuyo eran las maquinas avanzadas- se sorprendía Annie quien no conocía esa faceta de su prima.

-bien, yo estaré en la primera planta, si necesitan algo pueden pedirme ayuda, aunque solo soy un aprendiz, no esperen mucho, aquí las genios son ustedes- decía el rubio mientras les entregaba unos intercomunicadores exclusivos a ambas chicas.

-gracias Roger- decía Annie despidiéndose del joven rubio. -es guapo, ¿no crees? - bromeaba Annie.

-aja si, muy guapo- decía Evelyn mientras seguía realizando búsquedas e intentando comandos nuevos en la consola de mando.

-que fría, mira cada intercomunicador trae un nombre: "chispitas" y "conejo". Definitivamente ella no es buena con los nombres en clave. Me voy a quejar de inmediato- entonces Annie se colocó su intercomunicador y realizo un primer contacto con Deka quien se encontraba dentro de un automóvil camino hacia la frontera.

-Deka, ¿puedes oírme? - preguntaba Annie.

-Adelante conejo, 10-2- respondía Deka en código militar para pasar desapercibida ante sus compañeros.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntaba Annie confundida.

-busca la lista de "códigos 10" soldado, me haces perder saliva y tiempo- regañaba Deka a su nueva discípula

-debe ser una broma, ¿Por qué estos apodos tan raros?, pensé que eras mas genial Deka- refutaba Annie a su maestra.

-Escucha novato en este negocio no buscamos ser geniales, solamente ponte a trabajar, solicito a Chispitas un 10-22 mi convoy se encuentra en ruta, no habrá comunicación informal hasta nueva orden- eso dejo en silencio a la chica de cabellos violetas y activo el profesionalismo de Evleyn quien respondió de inmediato.

-10-4 Deka, enviaremos las coordenadas cuando termine de escanear el primer satélite- era el mismo lenguaje de Deka, eso la impresiono bastante.

-así me gusta, novatos sigan en contacto- entonces la comunicación termino y Evelyn había tomado una actitud diferente frente a la misión asignada.

-creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginé- decía Annie para si misma entendiendo que a pesar de que manejaba al compas las maquinas como su prima lo suyo era más el combate.

-Annie, necesito que registres y verifiques las identidades de los integrantes del convoy de Deka. Sector 74 necesito imágenes en alta resolución de las cámaras del kilómetro 392, registros de vehículos entre las 12 am y 6 am del día del ataque, sector de acciones a distancia solicito verificar cuantas unidades y a que distancia cuentan para un respaldo de fuego de emergencia al convoy de Blizzard- Evelyn estaba literalmente muy metida en su papel, quería terminar cuanto antes para que al fin pudiera tener una vida normal con su padre, eso era lo único que la motivaba luego de su pleito sobre el divorcio.

Mientras tanto el convoy de la chica de cabellos blancos se detuvo a un lado de la carretera, estaban a la espera de las coordenadas así que decidieron parar y algunos integrantes bajaron del vehículo para estirar las piernas.

Entre ellos estaban el pelirrojo y el chico de cabellos carmesí quienes se dispusieron a charlar un poco.

-¿Qué harás después de esta misión Hiroto?- preguntaba Van a su viejo amigo.

-procurar que Annie entre a la universidad- respondía con una sonrisa en su cara el padre de la chica de cabellos violetas.

-yo la verdad no se que hacer con mi hija, o más bien no sé qué hacer con Hitomiko. Estoy pensando en separarme de ella- afirmaba el chico de cabellos carmesí buscando un consejo en su compañero ya que el ha tenido un matrimonio mas o menos funcional.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - indagaba el pelirrojo sobre la situación.

-es que ya no la reconozco, es como si fuera otra persona, actuó de forma irresponsable dejando sola a Evelyn. No sé, no es la misma mujer con la que me casé, parece que ni siquiera me respeta o a su misma familia. Estoy muy confundido- se explicaba el chico con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro.

-Van, no tengo idea porque Hitomiko actúa de esa manera, debe haber alguna razón que pueda justificar esto, estoy seguro, conozco a mi hermana y estoy convencido de que si ella falla en algo es porque el error es ese "algo" no ella. Me lo ha demostrado en todas mis misiones, lo hizo en Liverpool, lo hizo contra Montana y tal vez si buscas la razón te darás cuenta de que probablemente algo no funciona, deberías hablar con ella amigo- el pelirrojo estaba muy confiado.

-tal vez si debería darle el beneficio de la duda, hablare con ella una vez más, lo prometo- decía el chico de cabellos carmesí un poco más optimista.

Mientras tanto dentro del vehiculo la hermana del pelirrojo veía fijamente la joya de la corona conseguida en Liverpool por la chica de cabellos azules quien la portaba en uno de sus brazos.

-esa joya, se ve muy preciosa- decía la chica de cabellos oscuros sin dejar de ver la corona.

\- ¿Qué?, ha si, Hiroto y yo la encontramos en Liverpool en una cueva con muchos tesoros- se explicaba Ulvida recordando aquel momento con su esposo.

\- ¿y no llevaron más de ese tesoro? - preguntaba interesada la hermana del pelirrojo.

-no, llevamos solo esta corona, nada más- al oír esa ultima frase la "hermana del pelirrojo" bajo del automóvil y de su bolsillo saco un intercomunicador y envió un mensaje a un destinatario sospechoso.

En ese momento Deka fue avisada por Evelyn de que el objetivo había sido localizado.

-Deka, objetivo localizado, envié las coordenadas al vehiculo. Peltokuja kilómetro 397, están en una licorería de carretera abandonada- entonces había comenzado el operativo, Deka grito a los chicos que estaban fuera del vehiculo que entraran rápido en el para poder partir.

-todos a dentro, estamos cerca, vamos por esos hijos de perra- a toda maquina Deka se acercaba al objetivo. -quiero que preparen todo, municiones y armamento, Kiyama serás última línea, no quiero que tu brazo me de problemas al frente los demás entraremos con fuego inmediato, si son pocos podremos neutralizarlos con ustedes en mi equipo-

De vuelta en el centro de telecomunicaciones Evelyn discutía con su prima por el proceso que esta le pidió realizar anteriormente.

\- ¿Por qué tardas tanto en verificar las identidades de nuestros padres? - reprochaba Evelyn a su prima.

-no es mi culpa, existe una anomalía con la identidad de tu madre- al oír esas palabras Evelyn entro en pánico.

\- ¿no es compatible?, pronto busca huellas digitales y reconocimiento facial a nivel mundial, rápido, rápido- de repente un resultado apareció.

-bien, tengo las coordenadas, San Petersburgo fábrica textil, eso quiere decir que…- La chica de cabellos oscuros que acompañaba al equipo era una impostora.

-Esa hija de puta no era mi madre…- la cara de Evelyn se había quedado pálida al validar donde se encontraba su verdadera madre. -Tenemos que avisarles, pronto. Deka, Deka, responde, tenemos una infiltración. Deka… - la chica de cabellos blancos no respondía, entonces ambas jóvenes temieron lo peor.

…

…

…

Continuara.


	10. Un Nuevo Nivel

Capitulo 10: Un nuevo nivel

…

…

…

-Deka, responde, tenemos un infiltrado, Deka, ¿puedes oírme? - insistía Evelyn intentando contactar a la chica de cabellos blancos lo cual era imposible.

-no puede ser, eso quiere decir…- las dos jóvenes se quedaron congeladas en ese momento, la impotencia recorría sus venas y lo único que podía hacer Evelyn era tratar de obtener contacto con Deka para verificar cuál era su situación actual.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de aquella licorería una emboscada había sometido al convoy de Deka, la cantidad de soldados era desorbitante, sin embargo, no se disparo una sola bala simplemente la chica catarí entendió que no era buena idea pelear por lo cual decidió ceder ante los enemigos, así las cosas, el equipo estaba de rodillas con las manos en alto mientras aquel hombre con el que se habían enfrentado en la frontera hacia acto de presencia para un monologo de villano.

-parece que no estaba equivocado, si tenías madera para este negocio, te convertiste en un buen soldado después de todo Ulvida- reía aquel hombre tomando de la barbilla a su hija.

-nada de lo que soy es gracias a ti, tu me abandonaste en Inglaterra- reprochaba la chica de cabellos azules viendo con odio a su padre.

-bueno, tardaste mucho en demostrarme tu talento, pero tenia cosas mas importantes que atender en Holanda, recuérdame agradecerle a Diaz que te haya educado- se mofaba de la reprocha de su hija aquel hombre con barba. -así que el mejor grupo de elite del planeta, eso no está mal, después de todo eres mi hija-

-jamás sabrás lo que es hacer parte del grupo de los mejores- quería ofender a aquel hombre, pero no fue posible.

\- ¿ha no?, bueno no soy yo quien esta ahora mismo de rodillas, así que piensa mejor tus insultos. Ok, hijita, tengo que hacer un trabajo, espero no me causes problemas- decía el hombre viendo al resto del equipo.

-¿Qué rayos quieres Torgan?- le reclamaba Deka a aquel veterano.

-¿yo? emm no mucho, yo solo estoy colaborando con una causa, porque no les explicas el plan señorita Blake- entonces "la hermana del pelirrojo" se levanto del suelo y con su mano se quito una peluca dejando al descubierto sus cabellos cortos.

En ese momento todos se quedaron en blanco a ver como aquella mujer que se había hecho pasar por una de sus compañeras era una enemiga, se quitó su maquillaje virtual y posteriormente le quito la corona del brazo a Ulvida.

\- ¿Blake?, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermana? - decía el pelirrojo impactado.

-lo mismo que los alfiles les hacen a los caballos- respondía la chica cortante mientras veía con alivio la joya intacta.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces Celestine?, ¿Qué estas tramando ahora? Tu no eres militar – decía Deka identificando a la persona y sus antecedentes.

-eso no es de incumbencia tuya ni de tus soldaditos Deka. Dejare esto muy claro, si tú y tu equipo se meten en mi camino no seré tan flexible la próxima vez- sentenciaba la chica de cabellos cortos queriendo marcharse.

-¿Por qué trajiste de vuelta el GICM?- preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-señor Kiyama, ustedes no quieren entrar en mi juego, porque en mi juego siempre gano. Será mejor que vuelvan a combatir terroristas o traficantes para eso son los soldados- entonces la chica salió de la escena en un vehículo.

-bien hijita, tenemos ordenes de dejarte ir con una advertencia y también con una pequeña parálisis de un par de horas- decía burlándose el hombre de su hija.

-la próxima vez que te vea te voy a patear el trasero viejo- amenazaba la chica de cabellos azules a su padre.

-no, la próxima vez que nos veamos yo te voy a patear el trasero. Ahora duerme tengo trabajo que hacer- entonces todo el equipo fue paralizado con un fuerte choque eléctrico dejándolos inconscientes mientras los soldados enemigos se dispersaban de la escena.

Mientras tanto en la base de lapinkorpi ambas chicas estaban discutiendo nuevamente.

-debemos ir a ayudar- decía la chica de cabellos violetas llena de furia queriendo salir de la base.

-no, solo vas a hacer que te maten, debemos esperar- decía Evelyn analizando la situación con cabeza fría mientras detenía a su prima para que no saliera a hacer algo estúpido.

-atacaron a Deka, tu madre está en algún lugar de esa fabrica atrapada ¿y tu sugieres esperar?, debes estar loca, suéltame- insistía la chica, pero esta no cedía.

-por favor pon los pies sobre la tierra, es un conflicto de soldados de elite, alguien esta moviendo las cuerdas mas arriba debido a que teníamos un infiltrado, sino tenemos la información completa no vamos a hacer ninguna estupidez, esperaremos ordenes, sino llegan idearemos una estrategia, pero ahora mismo no nos conviene atacar sin saber a quien nos enfrentamos- se explicaba Evelyn dejando un poco mas tranquila a su prima quien estaba preocupada.

-ellos están en peligro, no debemos abandonarlos- se expresaba Annie con una cara triste.

-entiendo lo que dices, yo también estoy preocupada, pero si de verdad queremos ser de ayuda debemos planear mejor la situación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar?- preguntaba Annie a su prima.

-las próximas 24 horas serán cruciales, mientras tanto voy a buscar información para las coordenadas de mi madre, ayúdame, será más rápido si hacemos la búsqueda entre ambas- entonces para matar el tiempo las chicas se adentraron en la red para profundizar la búsqueda de Hitomiko.

Una hora y media después el equipo empezaba a reaccionar y despertar de aquel fuerte choque eléctrico que les habían proporcionado. Una vez todos estaban consientes comprendieron tanto el pelirrojo como Deka que la cosa era aun peor de lo que pensaban.

-no pensé que Blake era quien daba las ordenes, si es así, las cosas serán un poco complicadas- decía el pelirrojo con la cabeza baja.

-nosotros siempre creando amigos, ¿ahora de quien se trata? - preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules fastidiada de tanto enemigo sorpresivo.

-Celestine no es un soldado, tengo poca información de ella, solo se que estuvo involucrada con el MI6 como líder estratégica- decía la chica de cabellos blancos.

-Celestine alias "Blake" solo trabajo dos años para inteligencia británica, dos años antes era campeona mundial de ajedrez, se le conoce poco, es como una sombra, no es más bien como el viento, si esta involucrada en conflicto militar algo grande debe estar pasando- decía el chico de cabellos celestes quien también había servido al reino unido hace unos años.

-sí, creo que más o menos había oído lo mismo, ella es un genio de la estrategia, a fin de cuentas, logro engañarnos con Hitomiko ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - decía el pelirrojo viendo la cara de tristeza de su compañero de cabellos carmesí quien no podía articular una palabra.

-mover ficha contra esa mujer será complicado, no se por donde empezar, necesito mas información- en ese momento la chica catarí recordó que contaba con la ayuda de las dos chicas jóvenes. -Chispitas, conejo, respondan… ¿están ahí? -

Al otro lado de la línea ambas chicas saltaron de la sorpresa al oír la voz de Deka en el intercomunicador.

-Adelante Deka- respondió Evelyn.

-mi convoy fue atacado, reporte de daños cero, quiero información que me alegre el día- decía la chica de cabellos blancos.

Al oír esas palabas las chicas se tranquilizaron. Entonces Evelyn sorprendió nuevamente a Deka.

-tengo las coordenadas de Hitomiko, te las enviare a tu dispositivo-

-supongo que ahora podremos mover fichas- sonreía la chica de cabellos blancos viendo las coordenadas en su dispositivo.

-¿y ahora que haremos?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules.

-irnos a Rusia, ahora somos el caballo- respondía la chica Catari mientras les daba la orden de volver al vehículo a todos. -una sabelotodo no va a fastidiar mi última misión. Vamos a jugar ajedrez-

…

…

…

Continuara


	11. Movimiento de Alfiles

Movimiento de Alfiles

…

…

…

Cuando todo el equipo estaba de vuelta en el camino Evelyn le solicitaba más información a Deka sobre lo ocurrido.

-Deka, solicito información sobre el ataque, quizá en las coordenadas haya una pista sobre quién está detrás de esto- preguntaba la chica de puntas carmesí en sus cabellos.

-chispitas ya sabemos quién está detrás de esto, se trata de celestine su alias es "Blake" revisa la información de inteligencia británica no mas de diez años atrás quiero saber si esta acompañada- respondía Deka por el intercomunicador.

-bien, estoy buscando… Celestine; estratega británica unidad especial de inteligencia en MI6, fue campeona de ajedrez, que interesante…- entonces fue interrumpida por la chica catarí

-necesito mas información, creo que es un dato irrelevante-

-bueno, aquí aparece mas información, sin embargo, era fan de su estilo para jugar ajedrez con los alfiles, en fin, aquí dice que trabajo durante un periodo de 1 año para la marina real británica específicamente la operación de extracción portuguesa…- entonces el foco se encendió en la cabeza de Deka.

-necesito información y coordenadas específicas de esa operación- solicitaba la chica de cabellos blancos recordando que había pasado bajo ese nombre de misión.

-te enviare la información cuando termine… chispitas fuera- respondía la hija del chico de cabellos carmesí y así finalizo la conversación.

-ya se me hacia raro que solo fuera un año, esa desgraciada armada británica siempre haciendo de las suyas- decía molesta Deka mientras su esposo la cuestionaba.

-¿algún dato útil?- preguntaba el chico de cabellos celestes.

-ya tengo la ubicación de Hitomiko- entonces el chico de cabellos carmesí se estremeció.

-¿en serio?- sus ojos se abrieron con asombro

-si, ahora mismo vamos para hacia allá, Hiroto tú que eras el mas mimado de los británicos ¿podrías decirme en plena guerra de España y Portugal que almirante estaba a cargo de la marina real? – preguntaba Deka para sacar más conclusiones.

-Murdoc, era el encargado de disipar a los rebeldes portugueses que transitaran el mar británico- se explicaba el pelirrojo confundido.

-Murdoc dirigió un asalto a los buques portugueses y un botín valuado en billones de euros misteriosamente se hundió ese mismo año a unos- hizo una pausa dramática para ver le información en su dispositivo -3000 metros de la costa de Liverpool

-eso quieres decir que…- el pelirrojo vio a su esposa con asombro recordando lo sucedido en aquella ciudad.

-esa cueva llena de tesoros era de los portugueses- respondía la chica de cabellos azules incrédula.

-eso es correcto, los ingleses la robaron, pero no es el oro ni las joyas el motivo de la guerra entre los españoles y los portugueses- se explicaba la chica catarí.

-sino fue el oro, ¿Qué fue? - preguntaba el chico de cabellos carmesí entrando a la discusión.

-Cianita. Esa piedra tiene más usos militares científicos en un gramo que varias armas que funcionaban en el pasado con energía nuclear, es extremadamente escaso y parece que lo ultimo que queda es lo que tenía la corona de Ulvida- respondía la chica de cabellos blancos.

-¿y que pretenden hacer con esa piedra Deka?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules.

-¿tengo cara de scooby doo?, no tengo todas las respuestas, pero ya tenemos las variables mas importantes, a lo mejor Hitomiko tenga la respuesta a eso-

De regreso en la base de lapinkorpi las chicas seguían investigando sobre el movimiento GIMC y lo recién ocurrido en rusia para encontrar el plan del enemigo.

-¿y ahora que sigue?- preguntaba Annie

-es claro que el resto de la información la tendrá mi madre, pero sabemos en qué dirección va este drama, si tienen cianita puede que tengan armas muy peligrosas- se explicaba Evelyn.

-al menos tendrás una explicación de porque te dejaron sola- sonreía Annie

-eso es lo de menos, espero que este bien, no pensé que el enemigo tuviera semejante nivel de estrategia- decía a su prima con una mirada preocupada.

-no te preocupes nuestros padres son los mejores del planeta, es imposible que sean superados, deberías relajarte- se recostaba en su silla la chica de cabellos violetas mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-será mejor que descanses, ellos llegaran en unas horas, yo seguiré investigando un poco más, estaré alerta si algo ocurre- decía Evelyn a su prima, entonces ella se fue hacia una de las literas.

Evelyn quiso investigar a cerca de su madre un poco para aprovechar el tiempo, entonces encontró su expediente completo.

-Primera mujer en tomar el cargo de comandante de operaciones especiales de las naciones unidas, ingeniera militar, psicóloga, abogada, neurocirujana, es increíble- se decía para si misma Evelyn, entonces vio un apartado de comentarios donde varios generales y compañeros habían dejado su calificación en las misiones.

"la mejor líder de todas" "excelente líder" "cuida a todos por igual" "jamás da la espalda" "nunca se rinde" "es muy inteligente"

-elegir un trabajo tan peligroso y tener una familia no es muy inteligente que digamos- entonces un dato apareció de la nada exaltando a la joven de cabellos rojizos.

"Sub campeona de ajedrez… detrás de Celestine" decía la nota en la pagina dos entonces de inmediato Evelyn busco información relacionada con aquella estratega que pudiese serle útil.

-Debe haber algo aquí- entonces vio el apartado de los comentarios y descubrió su modus operandi.

"debe evitar relacionar las operaciones militares con el ajedrez, no siempre es útil- pasaron un par de horas y después de ver un par de partidas de la campeona entendió que había algo que no era correcto, ¿Por qué los dejaron ir si ya los tenían sometidos? ¿Por qué fue tan fácil encontrar las coordenadas donde estaba Hitomiko?.

Después de unos minutos Evelyn había resuelto el acertijo y descubrió que se trataba de una nueva trampa.

-claro, el juego de alfiles avisa la primera vez y luego ataca, ahora solo los esta atrayendo- fue corriendo a donde su prima para levantarla y explicarle lo que había descifrado.

-Annie, ellos van hacia una trampa, esa fabrica es una trampa, debemos avisarles, despierta- entonces la chica de cabellos violetas se despertó bruscamente y ambas se dirigieron a la sala de control.

Por otra parte, el equipo había llegado ya a esa fabrica que al parecer estaba desolada.

-Gazelle y van fuego primario, Ulvida y Hiroto irán a mi espalda, vamos a entrar- decía la chica de cabellos blancos bajando del vehículo, viendo aquella fabrica y dándose cuenta que había una pista para aviones.

-no parece que tenga mucha protección- decía el joven de cabellos celestes.

-no bajen la guardia, tenemos que encontrar a Hitomiko y salir de aquí, ajustes de equipo de extracción nocturna, vamos a divertirnos chicos- ordenaba la chica catarí y entonces entraron hacia la fábrica la cual carecía de luz eléctrica y al parecer de personas.

Después de unos minutos ya dentro de la fábrica la chica seguía comandando a su equipo por los rincones de aquel lugar.

-escalera a las 3pm- decía el chico de cabellos celestes.

-necesitamos permanecer cerca a las salidas o la pista, ingresa con cuidado guapo- entonces el joven avanzo y afortunadamente no había nadie, ni subiendo y en la segunda planta.

-despejado-

-avancen, vamos, ¿alguno ya tiene rastro de calor? - preguntaba la chica de cabellos blancos.

-todavía no tenemos registros ¿crees que existan con este frio horrible? - decía la chica de cabellos azules.

-es cierto, la temperatura es muy baja Deka, si está aquí es difícil que tenga una temperatura corporal que podamos rastrear- se explicaba el pelirrojo y la cara de su amigo de cabellos carmesí se lleno de preocupación.

-comprendo, igual no desactiven el sensor, puede ser útil, vamos a volver a la primera planta, avancen- ordenaba la chica de cabellos blancos.

Después de recorrer durante unos minutos la primera planta la chica de cabellos azules empezó a detectar calor justo debajo de sus pies.

-chicos, la tengo, esta justo debajo de nosotros- avisaba la chica de cabellos azules y el chico de cabellos carmesí se exalto con ganas de buscar una entrada hacia el sótano, pero antes de dejar de ser un soldado y volverse un loco enamorado, su líder le puso los pies en la tierra.

-alto ahí soldado, estamos en una misión, compostura, puede ser una trampa, iremos todos- regañaba Deka a Van para que este no hiciera una locura.

-pero, ella esta…- decía el joven nervioso con una expresión de tristeza.

-Van, lo sé, también tengo su lectura de signos vitales, pero debemos ir con cuidado- entonces el grupo después de buscar por varios minutos encontró una entrada al sótano tras una escotilla por el cual ingreso el equipo.

-Ulvida y Gazelle, quédense en esa escotilla, no quiero sorpresas- entonces al entrar había un cuarto oscuro con poca luz, al entrar vieron a la chica de cabellos oscuros encadenada a unos barrotes sobre un agujero de agua helada, claramente tenía síntomas de hipotermia y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, al verla y saber que dentro de esa habitación no había nadie mas Deka de dio la señal a Van y este salto desesperado a sacar a su esposa de ahí.

-Hitomiko, ¿estás bien?, te sacare de aquí - decía casi con lagrimas en sus ojos sosteniendo el rostro de su esposa quien apenas podía evocar una media sonrisa.

-V.. Van- apenas podía articular una palabra la hermana del pelirrojo mientras su esposo cortaba las cadenas.

-debes conservar energías, no hables, tendremos tiempo para discutir todo después- respondía el joven de cabellos carmesí

Entonces las luces de esa fabrica se encendieron sorprendiendo a todo el equipo quien se armo a la defensiva preparados para un posible ataque, sin embargo, no fue así y una segunda escotilla aun mas grande se cerro frente a Ulvida y Gazelle quienes no pudieron evitar su cierre dejando al equipo encerrado dentro de esa habitación.

-Deka, se cerró la escotilla- reportaba el joven de cabellos celestes.

-¿dejaste que se cerrara?- preguntaba la chica confundida.

-no, había una mas grande que nos tomo por sorpresa- entonces de los parlantes que había en toda la fábrica se escuchó un mensaje para sus visitantes.

-Les di la oportunidad de retirarse y aun así vinieron corriendo a la boca del lobo, no cabe duda que son imbéciles. Ahora mismo tropas militares van para su ubicación para custodiarlos, por lo menos las pocas horas que les quedan de vida, ya que esa habitación terminara por llenarse de agua helada, puede que tarde d horas, acabamos de desarticular su sistema de comunicaciones y sus armas frente a el recubrimiento de las escotillas no tienen efecto. Debieron retirarse esto no es para soldados comunes, ahora pueden morir en paz- era la voz de celestine a quien le salió su trampa como al parecer le iba a salir el plan.

-no puede ser- entonces Hiroto disparo hacia la escotilla con intención de abrirla, pero fue en vano ya que el metal era muy grueso.

-caímos redondito- decía la chica de cabellos azules.

-primero lo primero, debemos tratar a Hitomiko, Gazelle, ayúdame- entonces el grupo se dispuso a ayudar a su compañera para que recuperara su calor corporal, así mismo atendieron sus heridas.

-bien, con eso será suficiente, resta esperar y dejar que descanse- explicaba el joven de cabellos celestes al ver su ex comandante mientras dormía.

-te recuerdo que no podemos esperar mucho- le decía el pelirrojo a la chica de cabellos blancos.

-es cierto, no podemos esperar, debemos hacer algo- se explicaba el joven de cabellos celestes.

-aunque quisiéramos, no podemos hacer mucho, sin embargo, aún tenemos un as bajo la manga- decía confiada la chica de cabellos blancos cosa que no le gusto para nada a su amante.

-es un suicidio- respondía molesto Gazelle.

-no hay otra forma estamos en manos de los novatos- sentenciaba la chica catarí sentándose en el suelo.

-es una locura, es muy peligroso, ellos no pueden asumir esa responsabilidad- le criticaba el joven de cabellos celestes a su amada teniendo en cuenta de que ella hablaba de las chicas en lapinkorpi.

-yo sí, asumiré toda la responsabilidad de mi última operación así que esperaremos o moriremos aquí- afirmaba la chica de cabellos blancos hartándose de las quejas del joven.

-Deka, eso es inaceptable… yo- entonces la chica de cabellos blancos lo interrumpió recordándole su posición.

-Gazelle… es una orden, vamos a esperar- entonces le dio la espalda lo cual molesto mas al chico de cabellos celestes.

-creo que es lo mejor, gazelle cálmate- le decía el pelirrojo a su amigo colocando su mano en su hombro, pero había algo que molestaba más al joven que el hecho de que fueran las chicas las que se arriesgaran y era ni más ni menos que sus sueños, entonces se acercó a su amante y le dijo al oído lo que sentía.

-¿piensas sepultar aquí nuestro sueño Deka?- preguntaba con un aura de tristeza.

-te dije que no quería nada de cosas personales en mi misión- regañaba la chica de cabellos blancos, sin embargo, al ver la expresión de su amante decidió ser un poco más condescendiente con el -te preocupas demasiado, tranquilo, te prometí algo y así será, confía en mí, todo saldrá bien- entonces el joven decidió darle una oportunidad.

-confió en ti claro, pero esas dos me preocupan- bromeaba el chico de cabellos celestes.

-te vas a sorprender, tu solo espera- decía dándole una nalgada a su amante.

Mientras tanto el joven de cabellos carmesí tomaba la mano de su esposa mientras esta dormía.

-te dije que eso tenia explicación, nadie puede ser tan frio de la noche a la mañana amigo- decía el pelirrojo a su compañera.

-tiene mucho que explicar, aun así, me siento mejor de saber que no era ella y que no le paso nada grave- sonreía el joven viendo a su esposa.

-con ella de nuestro lado siempre somos mas fuertes- afirmaba el pelirrojo.

…

…

…

Continuara.


	12. Toma de decisiones

Capitulo 12: Toma de decisiones

...

...

...

En la base de lapinkorpi las chicas estaban preparando para salir.

-¿Por qué ahora si debemos ir cuanto antes? - preguntaba Annie

-porque esta vez no los van a amenazar, además cortaron su sistema de comunicación esto quiere decir que están listos para atacar- se explica Evelyn vistiendo su con un chaleco y muchas municiones.

-¿Hay algo mas que pueda ofrecerles chicas? - preguntaba Roger para que ambas damiselas salieran preparadas al 100%

-claro, dos cosas, necesito un tirador y un vehículo doble terreno- señalando a Evelyn terminando de arreglar su cabello.

-lo primero ya lo tienes- indica el rubio mostrando el interior de su chaqueta la cual estaba repleta de municiones -lo segundo estará en camino, solo necesita coordenadas-

-enviare esos datos cuando estemos en un medio camino para llegar justo a tiempo, salimos en 2 minutos, ¿tienen motos de nieve? - preguntaba la chica de cabellos rojizos.

-por supuesto supuesto preparado en breve- responde Roger.

-lamento ser tan mandona, después de todo es tu base Roger- se disculpaba la hija de chico de cabellos carmesí

-de ninguna manera, las órdenes fueron que ustedes estarían a cargo. A decir verdad, siempre he sido muy aburrido estar aquí, nada mejor que salir por un poco de acción de vez en cuando se explica el joven rubio para la tranquilidad de ambas chicas.

-bien, ¿ahora cuál es el plan? - preguntaba Annie subiendo a su moto de nieve.

-vamos a abrir con un "gambito danés" - responde Evelyn sonriendo.

-un poco agresivo para ti, pero me parece que es- afirmaba Annie.

-estamos hablando de un conflicto de soldados de élite y de un genio de la estrategia, ¿estas totalmente seguras de lo que haces? - preguntaba Roger con una sonrisa confiada.

-es mi primera vez, pero creo que debe funcionar- se explicaba Evelyn encendiendo su moto de nieve.

-claro, eso nos deja mas tranquilos. Ruta fijada, el ultimo en llegar paga el almuerzo- decia Annie arreglando su máquina hacia el desierto helado.

Entonces aquel grupo especial emprendió su camino hacia el rescate.

Mientras tanto en aquella fabricación, que ya estaba plagada de soldados, el convoy de Deka ya tenía el agua helada hasta sus rodillas.

-creo que aun podemos darles un poco mas de tiempo- indicando la chica catarí viendo el nivel del agua subir poco a poco.

-no creo que tengan mucho, si nuestras armas mojan su munición así nos saquen de aquí tendremos problemas para responder, no olvides que afuera hay soldados- argumentaba el pelirrojo tener con el chico de cabellos carmesí la camilla donde estaba su hermana para evitar que esta se mojara nuevamente.

-la cosa se complicando, espero que tengas un plan en caso de que los novatos no vengan- insista el joven de cabellos celestes viendo a su amada.

-la verdad guapo por primera vez en toda mi carrera no tengo otro plan, Ulvida lo dijo caímos redondito, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- sonreía la chica de cabellos blancos para calmar a su convoy cuando por dentro en realidad empezaba a preocuparse .

Por otro lado, en medio del desierto helado el grupo de 3 empezaba a acercarse a la fábrica.

-Bien, ya envié las coordenadas al helicóptero, Annie necesito que abras camino, seguro abran soldados allí, Roger quédate atrás de nosotros necesito ojos en mi espalda. Encontraremos la sala de control lo más rápido posible allí encontraremos a nuestros padres y saldremos de aquí, si sabemos contar el vehículo de extracción llegara en 20 minutos- explica el plan la chica de cabellos rojizos.

-a la orden Evelyn- afirmaba Roger.

-vamos a divertirnos- gritaba Annie mientras a lo lejos se veía la fábrica.

-enemigos a las 12- avisaba Roger.

-granadas de humo, vamos a entrar de frente, formación ahora- dirigía bien, más que bien la chica de cabellos violetas a su grupo improvisado, las motos hicieron una línea y así en medio del caos y el humo derribaron la puerta y tres soldados en ella -fuego primario, Annie al frente, Roger vigila las plantas superiores- entonces después de activar a los soldados Evelyn detuvo a su equipo donde había una bomba para así colarse al sistema eléctrico y encontrar la sala de control.

-lo tengo, debemos ir a la segunda planta, será mejor que recarguen sus armas y activen la visión nocturna al tener metido al sistema eléctrico para controlar el él y volverá a dejar la fábrica a oscuras.

Al ver que las luces se habían apagado Deka sabía que ya habían llegado sus refuerzos.

-preparen visión nocturna y fuego de respuesta, Van, será mejor que cargues a Hitomiko en tu espalda, necesitamos movernos cuando abran esa escotilla- demandaba la chica de cabellos blancos lista para la acción.

-esto es una locura, no es posible- sonreía el joven de cabellos celestes aliviado.

-liquídenlos a todos, aproveché el sigilo, Annie ve al pasillo de la izquierda, esa habitación es una gran trinchera, entraste a la sala de control- dijo Evelyn.

-Evelyn aquí viene el Helicóptero- dijo Roger antes de que entraran a la sala de control.

-Bien, desciende un poco más, justo ahí, ahora, ¿Dónde están metidos ?, aparezcan de una vez- entonces dos cohetes de ambos extremos de la pista de aterrizaje se dispararon derribando así la nave aliada. -ahí están, Roger ve al sur, Annie ve al norte necesito que neutralicen a esos lanzacohetes antes de que recarguen yo descubriré donde están metidos los nuestros, Anfis2301 espera mi señal para moverte- le enviaba el mensaje al piloto del helicóptero quien estaba a salvo en un segundo vehículo bajo los escombros del helicóptero.

Entonces, la chica de cabellos violeta desde la sala de control comenzó con el registro de cámaras a ubicar a sus padres, una vez que dio dio la información al piloto. -Anfis2301 mejor quédate en tu posición, muchachos los encontré, como siempre están listos para salir, es hora de liberar a estas mamás- entonces restableció el nuevo sistema de comunicaciones y abrió la escotilla liberando toda el agua helada de la habitación.

-Deka, bienvenida de nuevo, enemigos portan trajes grises, aliados brazalete verde a la altura del hombro izquierdo, tenemos un vehículo esperando bajo lo que queda del helicóptero, puedes avanzar- reportaba Evelyn con su jefe.

-chispitas yo invitare el almuerzo, muy bien señoritas, fuego de respuesta extracción hacia la pista de aterrizaje- demandaba Deka a su convoy quien se movía rápidamente.

-Lanzacohetes neutralizado- reportaba Roger.

-espera mi señal para ir hacia el vehículo de extracción, Annie, ¿todo en orden? - preguntaba a la joven de cabellos violetas.

-dificultades técnicas, no te preocupes, lo neutralizare en un momento- responde la pequeña tratando de desatorar el repetidor de su arma la cual le comenzó a dar problemas.

\- ¿necesitas refuerzos? - preguntaba a su prima quien se oía agitada.

Antes de responder Annie levanto la cabeza y se encontró con una herramienta que la saque de aquel embrollo, sonrió, no era de sus favoritas, pero estaba bien con eso, entonces le respondió a Evelyn.

-no, ya lo solucioné, envía a todos hacia el vehículo-

-no puedo hacerlo hasta que yo confirme la baja, no podemos perder el segundo vehículo- dicen enojada Evelyn.

-Bien, entonces escucha como "neutralizo" a los objetivos- espero el momento oportuno y cuando su agudo sentido del oído que tienen sus enemigos estaban recargando sus armas salto al campo y con una Shashka en menos de 15 segundos corto las manos de los 3 soldados que estaban en aquel extremo de la pista.

Evelyn de inmediato reconoció el sonido de la piel humana siendo cortada y se dijo así misma. "esa demente tiene una Katana".

-¿Con eso basta para confirmar las bajas? - preguntaba la chica de cabellos violetas.

-eso fue espeluznante, en fin, a todas las unidades dirigirse al vehículo de extracción, tenemos que salir de aquí. Anfis2301 saca la segunda máquina de los escombros, tenemos que escapar de la señal y de lo que quedaba del helicóptero emergió una camioneta acorazada de gran amplitud.

-tenemos vía libre Deka- diciendo el pelirrojo.

-avancen, hacia ese vehículo, vamos- demandaba la chica de cabellos blancos.

El equipo de Deka ya estaba dentro del vehículo listo para salir, sin embargo, aún faltaban dos personas, Roger llego antes que ellas y dio un informe rápido.

-comandante Deka, señor, todo un éxito- determinando el rubio con respeto ante la chica catarí.

-excelente trabajo Roger, tú eres médico, atiende a mi compañera tiene síntomas de hipotermia, ¿Dónde están tus compañeras? - preguntaba la chica de cabellos blancos

-no tardan, debo decir que para ser tan jóvenes hicieron un gran trabajo- entonces empezaron a rebotar las balas sobre el vehículo de los soldados que aún quedaban en la fábrica.

-no quiero arruinar el reencuentro, pero debemos irnos- insistía en el piloto del vehículo.

-Conejo, chispitas, ¿Dónde están ?, tenemos que irnos- de repente dos soldados se acercaron a la entrada del vehículo pero ninguno de los soldados dentro del tiempo de reacción para tomar sus armas, sin embargo, de la nada parecía la espada rusa derribando a uno de ellos y el otro caía a disparos certeros uno a la pierna y el otro a su brazo de apoyo así no moriría pero tampoco podría disparar su arma, era Annie quien estaba sonriente por su número de bajas, al levantar su mirada y ver a su madre su sonrisa desapareció.

\- ¿Annie? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntaba más enojada que sorprendida la chica de cabellos azules a su hija.

-no puede ser, ya nos descubrieron- dijeron en tono burlón la chica de cabellos violetas levantando sus brazos.

Entonces encontró su prima también sorprendiendo a su padre haciendo que ella entrara al vehículo para poder salir de allí.

-después discutimos esto, vamos, una vez dentro cerramos la puerta y el vehículo inicio su marcha de vuelta a lapinkorpi, lo último que se escucho dentro de ese vehículo fueron los disparos que rebotaban como pelotas de ping pong en el blindaje acorazado de aquel máquina .

-excelente trabajo- Decía Deka a los presentes que abrieron mameluco el hielo que había en aquel transporte.

-tuve suerte de encontrar esta Shashka, mi repetidor se arruinó- se explicaba Annie dirigiéndose a su prima ya que el resto de personas no tenían una cara muy amistosa. Evelyn simplemente le siguió la corriente.

-bueno, pensé que no te gustaba ese tipo de espadas- sonreía incomoda la chica de cabellos rojizos.

-no es una katana, pero fue útil, esta llena de oxido así que eso la hace mas letal- entre comentarios y risas fingidas el trayecto mas incomodo del universo llego a su fin cuando arribaron a Lapinkorpi.

Todos descendieron de la maquina y se dispusieron a entrar a la base, pero antes de eso obviamente había un tema que debía ser atendido. En ese momento Hitomiko había sido ingresada con urgencia a la base para ser atendida.

-bien, ¿ahora quieres decirme que hacen ellas aquí? - preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules a Deka.

Entonces en medio de la tensión Roger decidió desaparecer de la escena para no lidiar mas con ese ambiente hostil.

-Ulvida yo…- Gazelle quiso mediar, pero su amada no lo dejo ya había dejado claro que ella asumiría la responsabilidad. Ambas chicas solo estaban allí observando.

-yo me encargo guapo- entonces Deka confronto a Ulvida para explicarle lo sucedido.

-estas niñas aquí presentes vinieron voluntariamente luego de demostrarme sus habilidades para el combate y las armas, se familiarizan de forma excepcional con la electrónica e informática y como lo viste hace poco tienen una coordinación mano-ojo fenomenal… por eso considero que son piezas fundamentales para cumplir esta misión…- fue un discurso lleno de elogios, aun así, no para la chica de cabellos azules quien por su molestia decidió darle un puñetazo en la cara a quien era la comandante de la operación.

Todos vieron con asombro la escena, tanto Gazelle como Hiroto quisieron intervenir, pero Deka no lo permitió, solo se levanto y acepto su castigo como prometió, pero la sonrisa solamente enfadaba mas a la chica de cabellos azules.

\- ¿esto te divierte? -

-sí, si me divierte, es gracioso que no entiendas porque eran necesario- decía desafiante Deka ante Ulvida.

-Deka será mejor que no empeores mas las cosas- decía Gazelle tratando de evitar el Armagedón de chicas en la entrada de la base.

-¿lo crees?, no están empeorando las cosas, ellas estaban ayudándonos desde aquí, todo estaba bien ¿verdad?- se defendía Deka -fuimos los mejores soldados del mundo pero lo que estamos enfrentando no es ningún juego, la mejor estratega del mundo esta en cama ahora mismo, díganme como se supone que nos enfrentemos a Celestine- preguntaba Deka a su equipo quien simplemente no dijo nada.

-no vas a involucrar a mi hija en esto- respondía enojada Ulvida.

-nos van a matar- afirmaba Deka

-pero no a ellas- entonces nuevamente Ulvida volvió a golpear a Deka, pero esta vez le aplico los golpes en su estomago y su pierna dejándola de rodillas -suerte salvando al mundo Deka, prefiero a mi familia. Annie, Hiroto, vámonos de aquí- decía la chica de cabellos azules tirando todo su equipo de combate al suelo

Al ver que ni su esposo ni su hija lo seguían la cosa se puso color de hormiga.

-¿no escucharon lo que les dije?, nos vamos- gritaba la chica viendo hacia atrás ahora la discusión era con su pareja e hija.

-no creo que sea conveniente que ahora te vayas Ulvida, ya estamos metidos en esto si te ven en zona muerta te asesinarán- argumentaba desde el lado militar Hiroto.

-no son tan estúpida para regresar a casa, Annie muévete- entonces era el turno de la chica de cabellos violeta de hablar.

-por una vez en tu vida, ¿podrías escucharme? - preguntaba Annie viendo retadora a su madre

-tienes 10 segundos- entonces la chica de cabellos violetas también dejo su equipo en el suelo mientras su padre la veía confundido.

-creo que estoy lista para esta clase de misiones- afirmaba Annie.

-no, no lo estás, solo tienes 16 años- respondía certera Ulvida.

-sabía que dirías eso, bien creo que es mejor que te lo demuestre. Tu y yo mano a mano, tres aciertos, si ganas dejo esto e iré contigo sin refutar, si pierdes me dejaras aquí y vas a colaborar con nosotros- los presentes abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por la propuesta teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Ulvida.

-esto no es una negociación Annie, deja esa estupidez- respondía enojada Ulvida.

-no estoy negociando mamá, Si me llevas tendrás que encadenarme para que no escape porque esto es lo que soy, esto es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida y no puedes hacer nada para que cambie de idea- en la cabeza de Hiroto surgieron recuerdos muy nostálgicos, aun así, sabia de antemano quien ganaría el duelo

-terminemos con esto de una buena vez, que sean cinco aciertos- enseñaba sus cinco dedos la chica de cabellos azules antes de ponerse en guardia, dentro de su mente sabía que debía educar a su hija y este era el momento ideal para hacerlo.

-Annie, no hagas esto…- Evelyn quiso persuadir a su prima, pero Hiroto la detuvo.

-espera, creo que esto va a explicar muchas cosas, déjala que pelee- Evelyn vio a su tío confundido y dejo que su prima se midiera con su madre.

-desafiar al "terror azul" definitivamente esta demente- le decía Deka en voz baja a su amado.

-cinco aciertos, no creo que Annie soporte tanto- le respondía Gazelle

-no voy a contener mis golpes, así que prepárate- advertía Annie a su madre quien solamente guardaba silencio.

La chica de cabellos violetas trataba de comprender la postura de su oponente para determinar por donde atacaría, pero era inútil, cada paso cambiaba de posición el pie lo cual indicaba que el ataque podría llegar de cualquier lado, trato de fijarse en sus hombros, pero estos estaban estáticos, era imposible predecir de donde vendría el ataque lo cual la llevo a dar el primer golpe.

Engaño con un puño recto y asesto el primer golpe de manera muy fácil, retrocedió rápidamente esperando una respuesta, pero no la hubo. Evelyn estaba impresionada por lo que acababa de ver, los demás solo guardaban silencio y estaban a la espera.

"solo faltan 4" se decía así misma Annie quien empezó a tomar confianza. Coloco sus manos en el suelo y girando sobre ellas lanzo una patada la cual fue esquivada por ulvida, al lanzar la segunda fue bloqueada por los brazos de su oponente, entonces demostrando su excelente flexibilidad arqueo su espalda se levantó golpeando así con su puño izquierdo marcando el segundo golpe.

Evelyn entendió que quizá podría ganar, pero al ver la cara de los presentes decidió no dar el combate por terminado.

Annie estaba llena de confianza sabía que tenía una oportunidad, entonces volvió a tratar de engañar con un golpe, Ulvida volvió a caer en el mismo truco entonces cuando la chica de cabellos violetas arrojo su puño para golpear el terror azul apareció atrapo su brazo izquierdo entre su torso y su brazo derecho, luego le asestó un cabezazo, seguido de un golpe punzada en su hombro derecho para que no pueda abanicarlo hacia adentro, golpeo dos veces su zona media y finalizo con un recto a la barbilla arrojando con facilidad a su oponente un metro sobre el suelo para que después cayera.

Todos sabían que eso pasaría eran cinco aciertos en menos de 10 segundos, Ulvida había ganado. Evelyn estaba impactada.

Ya en el suelo sorprendió a todos que Annie siguiera consciente, entonces Ulvida coloco una de sus piernas sobre la chica quien aun estaba en el suelo para dedicarle unas palabras.

-tu no sabes que es lo que quieres, este mundo no es para cualquiera, eras muy predecible, tus golpes no tienen efecto, no tienes condición física para un mano a mano mi sexto golpe te habría matado, ¿aun crees estar lista? Siente tu brazo no vas a poder moverlo en unas horas, dime Deka ¿esto te parece listo? - el silencio reino en aquella entrada mientras derrotada la chica de cabellos violetas rompió en llanto -eso creí, este no es lugar para ti, no me darás mas problemas- entonces Ulvida golpeo de nuevo a su hija para dejarla inconsciente y poder llevársela.

-no puedo obligarte a nada, pero sino vienes conmigo puedes olvidarte de mí Hiroto- el pelirrojo al oír esas palabras vio a Deka quien solamente asintió y le recomendó que se fuera.

Entonces la familia Kiyama estaba fuera, quienes se quedaron al fin ingresaron a la base para esperar a que Hitomiko despertara.

-¿tú también necesitas golpearme?, dime si es así, no quiero limpiarme y que luego me golpees- decía Deka viendo a van quien simplemente no quiso hablar.

Entonces Gazelle fue a atender las heridas de Deka en tanto afuera del elevador Evelyn y van se quedaron solos.

\- ¿estas molesto? - preguntaba Evelyn a su padre.

-bueno, me gustaría hablar con Deka sobre esto, pero antes quiero saber algo, ¿fuiste tu quien dirigió esa extracción? –

-sí, así fue- respondía la chica de cabellos rojizos.

-eres muy talentosa, de eso no hay duda, iré a ver como sigue tu madre, cuando ella despierta solucionaremos este incidente ¿está bien? - parecía tomarlo muy bien, sin embargo, lo que de verdad importaba en ese momento era la salud de su esposa así que se fue rumbo a la habitación donde ella estaba reposando

Mientras tanto en una cafetería cerca a Helsinki estaba la familia tomando un respiro teniendo en cuenta que el orgullo los hizo caminar más de 30 kilómetros.

Desde que recobro el conocimiento la hija del pelirrojo no dijo una palabra y estuvo cabizbaja durante el camino y ahora en la cafetería.

-¿tu sabias de esto Hiroto?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules.

-de ser así me hubieses golpeado a mi y no a Deka- respondía Hiroto con un aura pacifica

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Nuestra hija pudo haber muerto- estaba a punto de empezar otra escena, sin embargo, el pelirrojo sabia como lidiar con eso.

-estoy preocupado, pero no por la seguridad de nuestra hija…- fue así como respondió sin verla a los ojos, eso alejaba todo rastro de pelea de pareja.

-¿y ahora que debemos hacer?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules a su esposo.

-vamos a hacer todo lo que tu digas si eso hace que estés mas tranquila- decía sonriente el pelirrojo pero su esposa no lo entendió muy bien.

-¿estas diciendo que estoy tomando decisiones equivocadas?- se sentía insultada.

-no, no dije tal cosa, pero siento que deberías escucharte a ti misma. Solo así sabrás si de verdad todo lo que has decidido hasta el momento ha sido correcto-

-todo lo que hago es proteger a mi familia- refutaba la chica de cabellos azules.

-cuando llegue el momento en que debamos discutir lo haremos, ahora mismo si tu intención es protegernos ¿porque debería oponerme? - entonces en adelante por mas que la chica de cabellos azules insistió en seguir discutiendo el pelirrojo simplemente no respondía. Al final llegaron a casa donde irían de paso solamente a recoger lo más importante para después marcharse.

-iré por unas mudas de ropa- dijo fría entrando a la casa entonces el pelirrojo aprovecho para darle una orden a su hija.

-por favor sube y en una maleta lleva algo de ropa- la chica de cabellos violetas asintió sin decir una sola palabra. el pelirrojo solo se quedó en vestíbulo sacando un par de armas que allí tenía escondidas.

La chica de cabellos azules ya había terminado su equipaje y estaba lista para salir cuando sintió que su hija estaba en la otra habitación también estaba reorganizando sus cosas, se acerco a la puerta la cual estaba entreabierta y vio que su hija estaba quitando de su pared y repisas toda su colección de armas y accesorios asiáticos, como con desprecio estaba metiendo todo dentro de una bolsa de basura enorme, en su rostro se podía evidenciar una gran molestia. Una vez llena la bolsa la arrojo por la ventana directo al contenedor de basura que había en el patio trasero, se tocó su hombro derecho y unas pequeñas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

En su equipaje además de ropa estaba tratando de incluir libros de matemáticas y filosofía, era orgullosa, estaba destruida pero aun así quiso guardar la compostura por lo cual seco sus lágrimas y se dirigió hacia la primera planta.

al verla pasar y ver sus ojos de inmediato la chica de cabellos azules se le vino a la mente los días de sufrimiento después de su entrenamiento, eran esos ojos de desesperanza que hace mucho tiempo atrás, desde que vive con Hiroto no los recordaba, pero sabia que esos ojos escondieron un dolor que todas las noches le rompieron el alma a quien los sufrieron.

-decisiones equivocadas ¿eh? - se declaró así misma la chica de cabellos azules.

...

...

...

Continuara

¿Preguntas?

¿Opiniones?


	13. Detalles

Capítulo 13: Detalles

…

…

…

La familia Kiyama estaba terminando de preparar todo, en la sala de estar estaba el pelirrojo a la espera de su hija y esposa. Cuando al fin apareció su hija pudo determinar en sus ojos todo ese odio que repudiaba tanto y que en el pasado los había visto en su pareja.

-Annie… Acaso estas…- quiso investigar, pero no fue posible.

-esto bien papá- respondía la chica de cabellos violetas limpiando las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Entonces apareció la chica de cabellos azules con una cara de preocupación, vio a su esposo y este simplemente desvió la mirada.

-vamos, suban al automóvil, yo me encargare del equipaje- decía sin ganas el hombre de la casa. Mientras su familia ya estaba en el vehículo el pelirrojo estaba en la parte de atrás acomodando todas las maletas, al organizar la de su hija y al abrirla se percato de que algo estaba mal, no había nada de sus cosas asiáticas en sus pertenencias entonces comprendido que tenia así a su hija, cerro la cajuela de subió al automóvil.

-¿y ahora a donde iremos?- preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-debemos ir a un lugar seguro y pronto, seguramente ahora mismo estamos siendo vigilados- se expresaba Ulvida.

-solo hay un lugar a donde podemos ir en esta situación- suspiraba el pelirrojo sabiendo que la idea no le gustaría a su esposa.

-¿Cuál?-

-la base de Lapinkorpi- decía sin tapujos el pelirrojo mientras en su mente preparaba todos los argumentos.

-no, no volveremos allí, te dije que no quiero ser parte de ese ultimo "trabajo"- respondía enojada la chica de cabellos azules.

-es la única opción, nadie más podría protegernos de esas personas, ya no cuento con asilo político de la ONU, no te pedí que fueras parte de eso y además mi hermana esta allí, tampoco puedo dejarla- el pelirrojo la miraba fijo entonces la chica de cabellos azules sabia que era en serio.

-debe haber alguna manera, cualquier otra manera- insista con su orgullo la chica de cabellos azules.

-por supuesto que las hay, pero, ¿segura de que quieres tomar un avión? ¿prense que querías protegernos?, no es muy inteligente movernos lejos en este momento- argumentaba el pelirrojo encendiendo el vehículo.

Entonces la chica de cabellos azules no dijo nada, sabia que era arriesgado volar si estaban vigilándolos. En ese momento mientras manejaba el pelirrojo hizo una llamada a su amigo de cabellos celestes.

Mientras tanto en la base el chico de cabellos celestes estaba platicando con su amada después de haberle limpiado las heridas.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntaba Gazelle mientras su amada se recostaba su cabeza en sus piernas.

-debemos obtener la información de Hitomiko, ella nos dará el siguiente paso- respondía algo decepcionada la chica de cabellos blancos.

-creo que no tenemos suficientes manos para terminar el trabajo- se expresaba Gazelle.

-algo se me ocurrirá, si Hitomiko nos ayuda probablemente tengamos una oportunidad- en ese momento el chico de cabellos carmesí irrumpió en la enfermería para charlar con Deka sobre lo sucedido.

-Deka, ¿podemos hablar? - decía Van tranquilo. En ese momento el teléfono del chico de cabellos celestes sonó, era el pelirrojo, así que aprovecho para así dejar a solas a su amada y su hermano.

-si la golpeas te voy a matar Van- decía en broma Gazelle mientras salía de la habitación para atender la llamada.

-como si eso fuera posible…- respondía sonriendo el chico de cabellos carmesí.

-déjame adivinar, ¿quieres saber porque reclute a tu hija? - preguntaba la chica catarí a su compañero.

-entre otras cosas…-

-bien, te contare la historia, tu pequeña metió las narices cuando el padre de Ulvida ataco la frontera, ella era uno de esos dos cuerpos en las moto-drones, cuando las interrogue sobre lo sucedido me dijeron que solo querían vernos trabajar, pelee con Annie quien, como ya la viste, tiene talento. Tu hija por otra parte es igual a su madre, pudo deducir como pensaba Celestine, trataron de hackear mi sistema de datos, entonces me dije que ellas requerían de práctica, las deje a cargo de esta base y demostraron que a la distancia eran muy capaces, Evelyn es experta en electrónica, supo dirigir y completar su primera extracción con éxito, ten esto- la chica de cabellos blancos le enseño a Van su instructivo con todas las directrices que ella les había ordenado a ambas pequeñas

-cómo puedes ver ninguna de esas órdenes fue "salgan al campo de batalla" no fue así, Evelyn lo determino por si misma y decidido actuar, quizá Ulvida tenga razón y no están listas y no son soldados de elite, aun así…- entonces el chico de cabellos carmesí completo la frase.

-no son soldados comunes…- sonreía el chico al ver las hazañas de su pequeña.

-tal vez fue irresponsable traerlas aquí, pero de no ser por ese hecho seguramente todos estaríamos muertos, quiero completar mi última misión, pero después de ver lo que esas dos puedes hacer quizá quiera trabajar unos años más- se expresaba Deka.

-¿crees que está bien?- preguntaba Van.

-las personas eligen su destino, las palabras al igual que las batallas son como cuchillos y yo me enamore de una persona con muchas cicatrices en su cuerpo, fue mi elección y tu hija eligió esto, eligió venir, tu hija no tiene miedo, tu hija no hace esto porque la obliguen. Podría decidir mañana dedicarse a cualquier otra cosa, pero si es su decisión no es importante lo que yo piense- entonces el chico de cabellos carmesí quedo sin palabras al oír eso sobre su hija.

Por otro lado, afuera de la habitación el chico de cabellos celestes tenía una conversación con el pelirrojo.

\- ¿escuche bien?, tu Hiroto Kiyama ¿estas pidiendo protección? - preguntaba Gazelle.

-si, por lo menos hasta que esto acabe y podamos superar este incidente familiar, ayúdame amigo- suspiraba el pelirrojo.

-entiendo, si, no hay problema, pueden venir, aquí hay varias habitaciones- entonces la llamada finalizo ya que el pelirrojo no quería cuestionamientos de su esposa.

Fuera de la habitación el chico de cabellos carmesí salía con un shock bastante fuerte por las palabras de Deka a su hija.

-¿entonces?, ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntaba el chico de cabellos celestes a su hermano.

-bueno, en pocas palabras me dijo que soy un pésimo padre- respondía algo decaído el padre de Evelyn.

-vamos amigo, no tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo, aun puede arreglar las cosas con tu hija- trataba de animar a su compañero de guerra.

-si, pero creo que me he perdido mucho tiempo de su vida-

-pues deja de perderlo, ve a estar con ella ahora mismo-entonces Gazelle empujo al chico de cabellos carmesí hasta la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su esposa y claro su hija.

-eres de gran ayuda viejo- decía riendo antes de entrar a la habitación.

De regreso con Deka su amado le menciono que el pelirrojo regresaría a la base.

-tiene sentido, Hiroto ya no tiene asilo político, bien eso no da mas probabilidades de arreglar las cosas con Ulvida, quizá logremos convencerla de cooperar- se explicaba la chica catarí.

-espero que sea así- respondía el joven sonriendo sabiendo que la suerte nuevamente le sonreía.

En la habitación de Hitomiko un nervioso Van se acercaba a la cama de su esposa donde estaba su hija al pendiente de ella.

-¿Cómo ha estado?- preguntaba su padre a Evelyn.

-recupero su calor corporal, Roger le dio un calmante dijo que quizá duerma un par de horas más, también dijo que necesitaría algo de terapia- se explicaba la chica de cabellos rojizos.

-¿Por qué?- entonces el Van empezó a preocuparse.

-además de que el hielo afecto ciertos nervios de sus piernas, necesita recuperar movilidad y fuerza, Roger dijo que es como si hubiese estado sin caminar por mucho tiempo, aun así, explico que no es grave- suspiraba Evelyn viendo el rostro de su madre.

-bueno, supongo que tanto tu como yo vamos a obtener las respuestas que necesitamos cuando ella se recupere-

-creo que después de lo que paso, no necesito mas respuestas papá- se explicaba la joven de cabellos rojizos.

-pero nosotros…- quería explicarse, pero su hija no lo dejo.

-solo hacían su trabajo, ahora lo entiendo, ustedes arriesgan sus vidas. No tengo razón alguna para reprocharles- decía sonriente abrazando a su padre.

-Deka me conto lo que paso en Lapinkorpi- entonces Evelyn quedo congelada.

-así que te enteraste jeje- reía nerviosa.

-veo que también escondes muchos secretos- veía a su hija a los ojos inclinándose para estar a su nivel visual.

-no quiero que pienses que hago algo que no deba- desviaba la mirada la chica de cabellos rojizos.

-esto no se trata de "deber o querer" ¿esto que significa para ti? – preguntaba a su hija quien respondió con algo de humor.

-significa que debo cuidar a Annie, sino va a terminar matándose, es una descerebrada inconsciente. De no ser soy yo, ¿Quién cuidara de ella? – entonces a la memoria de Van se vinieron las palabras de su amada cuando esta fue ascendida…

FLASHBACK

 _-pensé que no querías el puesto- decía un joven de cabellos rojos a su hermana quien había recibido hace poco su condecoración._

 _-la verdad no me agrada- respondía la pelinegra al pelirrojo quien estaba acompañado como era costumbre de Van y Gazelle._

 _\- ¿entonces porque lo tomaste? - preguntaba el joven cabellos celeste._

 _-porque sino tomo el puesto quien va a estar al pendiente que ustedes tres no se maten en una misión. Son como bebes, sin cebero… de no ser soy yo, ¿Quién cuidara de ustedes? - respondía apartando la mirada de los tres jóvenes quienes la miraban confundido._

FIN FLASHBACK

Habían pasado mas de 10 años y hasta ahora el joven de cabellos carmesí comprendido que significaba ese sentimiento.

-esta bien… solo una cosa Evelyn- decía con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-aléjate del café- bromeaba con su hija para luego salir de la habitación y meditar un poco sobre el futuro.

"¿Qué pensaras de esta locura Hitomiko?" se decía así mismo el joven de cabellos carmesí.

Mientras tanto en una ubicación desconocida

\- ¿lograron escapar?, pensé que tu trabajo era garantizado Celestine- decía una voz grave en un salón oscuro.

-si señor, y así es, pensé que su prioridad era la cianita- respondía con algo de nerviosismo en su mente la chica de cabellos cortos mientras se dirigía al que parecía su superior

-es cierto, pero tu me garantizaste acabar con el convoy de Deka- sentenciaba aquel hombre con la corona de Ulvida en sus manos.

-así será, mi primer plan fue frustrado por un tercero, sea quien sea también será exterminado-

-tienes 72 horas de lo contrario desistiré de tus servicios- decía el hombre saliendo del salón dejando a Celestine molesta por la frustración de su plan.

Continuara…

…

…

…

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


	14. Precuela del Conflicto

Capitulo 14; Precuela del conflicto

…

…

…

En la entrada de la base llegaba nuevamente el pelirrojo acompañado de su familia con su equipaje.

-no pensé escucharte decir que quería protección en esta vida- se burlaba el joven de cabellos celestes tratando de no hacer contacto visual con la esposa del pelirrojo.

-bueno, los misterios de la vida- sonreía el acusado mientras en silencio su familia entraba a la base.

-¿todo estará bien Hiroto?- preguntaba preocupado el amante de la chica de cabellos blancos.

-yo me encargo de todo- entonces todos entraron a la base para poder organizar sus cosas en las habitaciones disponibles.

En el momento en que la chica Catari y la chica de cabellos azules cruzaron caminos se sintió un ambiente demasiado incómodo.

-no malinterpretes, vengo buscando asilo, no me interesa involucrarme más con tu misión sentenciaba Ulvida dándole la espalda para dirigirse a su habitación.

La chica de cabellos blancos simplemente no dijo nada ante eso y se acerco al pelirrojo para tener una conversación más diplomática.

-a pesar de que se trata de su padre se ve que no quiere ayudarnos- decía la chica catarí sonriendo.

-supongo que además de la misión tengo otro problema que solucionar- respondía el pelirrojo.

-sabes que no podemos hacerlo sin ustedes- entonces la chica de cabellos blancos le entrego el dispositivo con todas las ordenes que les había encargado a las niñas, al igual que van le explico que jamás les había ordenado dejar la base.

-no querrá saber nada Deka- suspiraba el pelirrojo.

-lo sé, pero no está de más intentarlo, además tu mismo viste el talento de tu hija ¿no es así? Ella tiene madera para ser soldado, déjame preguntarte ¿estas de acuerdo en la decisión de tu esposa? - como siempre ella iba al grano, nada de rodeos.

-por supuesto que no, pero aun no es el momento de decírselo, yo se como tratar con ella, cuando llegue el momento no solamente contaras con Ulvida y también con Annie- sonreía el pelirrojo.

Entonces mientras Ulvida y su hija se acomodaban en la habitación los demás fueron hacia el comedor para conversar un poco sobre lo sucedido. En aquella se encontraba el chico de cabellos carmesí y su hija.

-bien, pues esta Celestine, el padre de Ulvida y Murdoc. Sin contar con las tropas del GICM- repasaba la chica de cabellos blancos.

-es un grupo peligroso, pero con base a sus experiencias en misiones podemos determinar cual es su siguiente movimiento…- analizaba Evelyn sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa.

-sorprendente…- decía el pelirrojo

-te dije que estas niñas tienen madera- sonreía Deka.

-sin embargo, a pesar de que tengo los registros de Celestine y Murdoc, el padre de Ulvida es una variable que no puedo predecir ya que no tiene ningún dato registrado. Él podría ser un problema- se explicaba la chica de puntas rojizas.

-bueno, creo que Hitomiko podría darnos más información- planteaba Gazelle.

-es cierto, si ella puede complementar esta información sin duda tendremos estrategia mas firme- decía el padre de Evelyn revolcando el cabello de su hija.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de la chica de cabellos azules los ánimos estaban por los suelos, desde que llegaron a la base Annie solo se había concentrado en leer sus libros, no había dicho una sola palabra y después de ver lo que había hecho con todos sus accesorios la culpa no dejaba en paz a una madre preocupada. En medio de toda la tensión Ulvida quiso hablar sobre el asunto.

-¿Qué haces Annie?- preguntaba a su hija quien de inmediato bajo su libro y la vio a los ojos para responderle de forma educada.

-Solamente estoy leyendo mi libro… ¿necesitas algo? - preguntaba en un tono sumiso.

-no, solo estaba preguntando. ¿y porque lees ese libro? – quería indagar mas pero su hija no quería tocar el tema.

-quiero aprender algo nuevo, es todo- entonces abrió su libro nuevamente y dedico su mirada a las letras.

-vi que tiraste tus cosas cuando estábamos en casa- había puesto del dedo en la herida, aun así, Annie no quería darle importancia.

-ah sí, bueno, no las necesito- respondía fría sin levantar su mirada.

-bueno, entonces, yo…- entonces la chica de cabellos violetas no permitió que la conversación siguiera.

-perdona mama, estoy leyendo, necesito concentrarme- era el punto final ella no quería hablar del tema, había renunciado a su pasión y deseaba que nadie se lo recordara.

Por otro lado, en el comedor Roger llegaba corriendo a dar una noticia importante.

-Deka, chicos, Hitomiko ya despertó- entonces el grupo de personas reunidas se pusieron de pie al unisonó y se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica de cabellos oscuros para obtener más información sobre el enemigo a vencer.

Ya en la puerta Deka los detuvo a todos.

-Van, Hiroto y Evelyn ustedes entren primero de seguro querrá verlos antes de hablar del trabajo- entonces como si necesitara verla para respirar el chico de cabellos carmesí entro a toda velocidad olvidándose de su hija y del planeta por un momento.

-bien, creo que se gano el derecho a verla- decía Evelyn deteniendo al pelirrojo para dejar a su padre a solas con su madre en primera instancia.

Cuando la mirada del chico de cabellos carmesí se encontró con los ojos azules de su esposa hubo un silencio que duro un par de segundos. Entonces la chica de cabellos oscuros se armo de valor para dar las primeras palabras.

-Van, sé que debí decirte lo que iba a hacer, debí esperar un poco más, pero no sé si querías verme… yo solo…- entonces cuando estaba a punto de llorar su esposo no dejo que dijera una palabra mas y solo le dio un abraso silenciando la habitación de nuevo.

-te amo- decía apretándola más fuerte. Conmovida por las palabras de su amado ella también le correspondió el abraso.

-yo también- pasaron unos minutos así entonces ya sentado en la camilla de su esposa se tomo un momento para ver su rostro, acaricio su mejilla y coloco su frente sobre la de ella.

-te extrañe mucho Hitomiko- decía alegre el chico de cabellos carmesí.

-yo también, a los dos… lamento toda esta situación, es mi culpa. Lo siento- se disculpaba la hermana del pelirrojo.

-lo más importante es que estas con vida- entonces en ese momento tanto Evelyn como Hiroto irrumpieron en la habitación.

-bien fue suficiente, no quiero mas sobrinos- decía en tono de broma el pelirrojo.

-Hiroto- también recibió un cálido abraso por parte de su hermano quien estaba preocupado por la salud de su entrenadora.

\- ¿estás bien? - preguntaba el pelirrojo viendo a su hermana.

-sí, creo que viviré otro año para seguir molestándote con tu retiro, ¿estaba preocupado por mí? - bromeaba la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-la persona que me enseño a disparar un arma estaba a punto de morir ¿Cómo crees que estoy? - se mofaba el pelirrojo.

-estaré bien, no se preocupen, todo saldrá bien mientras…- entonces la hermana del pelirrojo vio a su hija, no la reconocía por su cabello teñido, pero al ver su rostro sabía que era su Evelyn. -Evelyn, ¿eres tú? - preguntaba señalando a la jovencita quien le respondía con una sonrisa

-tardaste un poco, pero para ser mi madre es buen indicio que me reconocieras con el cabello teñido- entonces Hitomiko coloco sus manos en sus labios al ver como había cambiado su pequeña.

-teñiste tus cabellos, mira cuanto has crecido…- entonces la nostalgia lleno los ojos de la germana del pelirrojo quien se lamentaba de haber perdido tanto tiempo con su familia.

La pequeña Evelyn se acerco a su madre y también recibió un abraso en medio de lágrimas.

-lo siento, no estuve allí, prometo compensarte…- entonces su hija la interrumpió.

-lamento interrumpir el momento familiar, pero necesitamos información Hitomiko, ahora esta también es nuestra misión- decía Deka viendo a la hermana del pelirrojo quien de inmediato limpio sus ojos y se concentró en la situación actual.

-Evelyn, deberías esperar afuera, es platica de adultos- entonces Van abogo para que su hija se quedara.

-lo cierto es que la información que tengas debes dársela a ella- decía el padre de la jovencita.

-¿Qué?- la chica de cabellos oscuros no entendía.

-tu hija nos ha estado colaborando en inteligencia y ha hecho un gran trabajo, sinceramente creo que si ella sigue así te va a dejar sin trabajo- argumentaba Deka.

-pero esto es inaceptable… como es posible que mi hija este metida en estos conflictos, Van ¿Qué rayos está pasando? - igual que con Ulvida ella también tenía instinto protector.

-descifro las coordenadas para encontrarte, descubrió quien planeo la trampa, descubrió quien esta al mando y dirigió su primera extracción sin recibir una orden directa- entonces la hermana del pelirrojo se sorprendió por la cantidad de información que tenían, en comparación a la que ella poseía era muy poca, aun así, Evelyn se puso firme ante ella y le mostro su determinación.

-Mamá, esto es lo que quiero hacer, puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero esta es mi decisión… hare parte de las fuerzas militares y cumpliré con todos los requisitos para hacer esto que quiero- entonces la chica de cabellos oscuros quiso ponerla a prueba.

-¿Qué sabes tu de la milicia?- como era de esperarse Evelyn si estaba preparada para impresionar a su madre.

-se que tu fuiste su primera mujer en tomar el cargo de comandante de operaciones especiales, que debo tener una profesión como las 4 que tú tienes para aplicar al cargo además de hacer cuatro mil horas en un simulador y 100 horas de servicio comunitario. La milicia no es un trabajo es un estilo de vida para quienes desean proteger a los demás- entonces la hermana del pelirrojo recordó una escena del pasado al oír las palabras de su hija.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-no puedes ser militar, apenas tienes 13 años además eres mujer, estas loca Hitomiko- sentenciaba un hombre son bigote a su hija quien le estaba reclamando._

 _-esto es lo que quiero hacer- respondía la jovencita haciéndole frente a su padre_

 _-no lo harás, soy tu padre y soy responsable de tus actos, no permitiré que hagas algo así- insistía su padre, pero su hija mediante los argumentos le convenció._

 _-yo soy responsable de mis decisiones, puede pensar lo que quieras, pero esta es mi decisión- respondía fría._

 _-ser militar es un infierno que no quieres vivir- entonces aquel padre reflexiono y dejo que su hija corriera el riesgo. -sin embargo, no vengas llorando cuando no sea lo que te imaginas señorita-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

En ese momento una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica de cabellos oscuros al recordar a su padre, entonces ella también reflexiono sobre los deseos de su hija.

-me parece bien, parte de crecer es tomar tus decisiones y hacerte responsable de las consecuencias. diez mil horas en el simulador y merecerás cada reconocimiento. En cuanto a ti Van ya que estas tan interesado en la carrera de nuestra hija la vas a cuidar hasta que cumpla los 21. Evelyn no quiero oir en unos meses que ya no quieres ser militar- sentenciaba con una sonrisa la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-de ninguna manera- respondía la chica de cabellos rojizos contenta por la aprobación de su madre.

-bienvenida la negocio, pero ya que oficialmente estas dentro, prepárate suelo ser exigente- decía Deka colocando su mano en el hombro de la pequeña. -bien, ahora tenemos algo que resolver y creo que entre dos genios será mas sencillo así que pongamos manos a la obra-

Continuara.

…

…

…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?


End file.
